


The Grand Tranquility Hotel

by BastilleWolf



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alex Is The Hotel Owner, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Is this fandom still alive?, Milex Bromance, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tranquility Base Hotel & Casino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastilleWolf/pseuds/BastilleWolf
Summary: An eccentric hotel owner and an inquisitive writer find solace in each other when they both seemed to be at the edge of rock bottom.
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. The Grand Tranquility Hotel

As she tried to drown out the screaming of the baby in the arms of the woman sitting across from her, she scolded herself yet again for forgetting to bring her earplugs. The train ride wasn’t all that long and would arrive at her destination in a few minutes, yet she already felt a migraine coming up. It was something she had since suffered from early on in her life. The doctors were never able to find what suggested there was anything physically wrong with her, so they recommended wearing earplugs as a precautionary measure.

She just hadn’t thought she would be needing them at the Grand Tranquility Hotel.

She had heard of its great reputation and only recently of its sudden financial problems. It had been in every newspaper in the country, read in a bold font ‘ _TRANQUILITY HOTEL BANKRUPT?! Owner remains silent_ ’. Though the Hotel had always been in a very secluded area, a lot of influential people seemed to be regular customers. Even Miles Kane, the mayor of the city, appeared to be fond of the hotel and rumour had it, of the owner as well. It was still a wild guess to the public as to why the hotel was at its sudden demise.

Which is why she was now suffering through this awful train ride. Her desperation for inspiration to start a new story, perhaps even a new book if she was lucky, had led her to book a room at the residence. And the fact that her friends wouldn’t stop nagging at her to take a break.

Losing her job as a high ranked editor, her book deal being cancelled, and the sudden death of her mother had made sure that the year was possibly the worst of her entire life. And like with all emotional things she couldn’t handle; she tried to find a distraction.

As she was about to glance down at her grandmother’s watch, the train finally slowed to a stop. Grabbing her suitcase and coat, she stepped onto the old yellow brick flooring of the station. It wasn’t as chilly for an October afternoon, something she was rather grateful for. She hadn’t exactly packed enough layers to withstand a lot of cold wind and clammy rain.

She managed to find what seemed to be the only guard at the station, an old man who looked like he was about to fall over if he even so much as thought about running after someone. He kindly directed her towards the front of the building where a cab would be waiting for her, sent by the Grand Tranquility Hotel itself. He had explained to her that the city was rather small, and the only real other public transportation was by bus, so the hotel often sent out chauffeurs of their own to pick up their guests.

After thanking him she was able to make her way from the lonesome guard to the apparent lonesome car in the middle of the vacant square outside of the building. The entire block looked rather quaint, and the black classic Cadillac stood out against the various shades of yellow of the old-fashioned English architecture. The driver had been casually leaning against the door while having a smoke up until the moment his eyes greeted hers. He then proceeded to throw said cigarette on the floor and open the back door for her.

She thanked him with an amused smile, and he replied with, “at your service, ma’am.” His thick accent betraying a Sheffield background. Her keen eyes scanned around the chic leather interior and the flyer tucked into one of the backseat pockets that read: “The Grand Tranquility Hotel; take it easy for a little while. Come and stay with us!” It made her scoff.

The drive was silent for the most part, up until she blatantly caught him looking at her through the rear mirror a few times and she in return started staring back. He gave her a small smirk and introduced himself as Matthew Helders, but told her that she could call him Matt. She raised her eyebrows but gave her name in return anyway. No reason to be rude, just yet. “If you ever need me to drive you anywhere, I’m your man. For other stuff, too.” When she crossed her arms and he started sputtering and getting flustered, she had to calm him down and tell him it was fine, because he nearly drove them off the road.

At least she now knew she had at least one person that would amuse her on this trip. A ‘smooth’ gentleman who she could have a laugh with (or laugh at). “I suppose you don’t really have much else to do, since the holiday season is over and all,” she said, almost suggestively.

“Oh no, it’s a pleasure ma’am, really,” he replied sincerely. “And it’s not like we had much to do during the holiday season.” It took her some effort to make out the sentence he had grumbled, and she almost thought she had misheard him until she saw the bitter look he was wearing. So, the staff has been dealing with their own share of the impending bankruptcy. It didn’t surprise her.

The tires cracked the gravel underneath them as they finally approached the looming building that was the Grand Tranquility Hotel. In other circumstances she probably wouldn’t have described it as ‘looming’, but with the silence surrounding it and most of the blinds shut, she didn’t know what else to call it. Matt lead her to the front door where he held the it open for her.

Inside, she was met again with a wave of silence. It was as if she had stepped into a museum and she was the only one there. With Matt, of course. In a way, it was a true museum, with grand paintings of great battles and beautiful women adorning the walls, up to the massive chandelier hanging from the towering ceiling above her. The baroque detailing was incredibly well maintained and nowhere was even the faintest hint of dust to be found. It was breath-taking, and she would have stood there with her mouth gaping wide open if it hadn’t been for the person behind the counter clearing their throat.

He was almost the complete opposite of Matt in appearance. While Matt had a square jaw, short styled hair and seemed to be a rather imposing figure, the clerk had a more rounded face, long curly locks and wore a suit that didn’t manage to hide his slim body. He also looked as if he hadn’t had a proper night’s rest in weeks, yet the smile he wore on his face was very welcoming.

He introduced himself as Nicholas O’Malley, and much like Matt, he told her she could call him what all his friends called him; Nick. “Here’s your key, ma’am. Dinner will be served around 7, and if you need anything else, don’t be hesitant to ask.” His accent was just the same.

Her room number was 521, which was on the second story of the building. “Great. I just need to take my suitcase from the-“ Her sentence was cut short when she noticed Matt picking up said suitcase from the floor with a wink. “If you’ll follow me.”

He proceeded to give her a small tour of the Grand Hotel, not missing the way she would walk a tad slower around rooms with a lot of art. “I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to wander around afterwards, but now I must hurry you along the tour, because this suitcase is getting pretty heavy.” She gave him an innocent smirk as she stopped walking, taking her sweet time to inspect a painting of a small girl picking up a teddy bear, and Matt groaned.

When they finally made it to room 521, Matt momentarily glanced at the other end of the hallway, before turning back to her with a serious expression on his face. “It’s best if you don’t wander towards any of the other rooms. Some people get cross if you disturb them.”

“There are other people staying here? During this season?” She questioned, her curious writer side getting the better of her. He smiled briefly, but she noted it was more in a way of saying goodbye.

After she had left him to unpack her suitcase, Matt’s eyes glanced one last time at the gleaming golden numbers of room 505, where he had sworn he’d seen the slit opening of the door shut right when he looked at it.


	2. She Looks Like Fun

She’d picked out a darker dress with a wavy skirt. Something comfortable, yet still classy. She could almost imagine her mother squealing with joy, because up until a few months ago she would’ve never worn anything like this.

Her mother used to reprimand her for it, because she’d always said that her legs were far too nice to be covered up by trousers or any of the sort. And if she was being honest, her legs did look rather nice. She’d actually shaved, while it was still the cold season. A season where shaving legs was not necessary. She felt a sense of pride. It quickly simmered down.

She hated the fact she couldn’t tell her mother these things anymore. She supposed that wearing skirts and dresses was her own way of dealing with things. Trying to rid of the guilt of having been gone for so long to find work in all sorts of places. Not calling enough. Skipping holidays and family meetings. She was grieving, and though there was probably some psychological explanation for everything she was doing, she really didn’t care enough to find out.

She was still adorned with her grandmother’s watch, possibly the most valuable family heirloom in her possession. Perhaps not so much in price, because the gold needed a good polish and there were enough scratches and dents to tell a tale of a lifetime or two, but it sure meant a lot to her emotionally. It was the only thing she had left of her mother. And any time she felt a wave of anxiety or couldn’t catch a night’s sleep, she listened to the soft ticking of the seconds hand. It reminded her of where she was, what she was doing, and that everything would be fine. As she now didn’t feel the anxiety anymore of dining all by herself. Because in a way, her mother was with her.

While exiting the room, she didn’t stop to think about the sinister half-opened door at the end of the hallway and quickly made her way downstairs. It was a bit before seven o’clock.

The dining room was really something else. It was a grand open space adorned with golden chandeliers and tables with pristine white napkins on shining plates. It was a symmetrically satisfying sight to behold, and she felt out of place to take a seat on any of the luxurious furniture. She wondered if they were actually expecting a grand feast soon or simply out of their minds. She presumed it was the latter.

When Nick thought enough time had passed for her to take in the spectacular view, he cleared his throat. It made her jump and though it amused him greatly, he quickly apologized. “I’m very sorry ma’am, but I’m afraid all the tables are reserved for our other guests.”

She grinned at him. “Ah, I see. That’s very unfortunate. I suppose I’ll just sit on the floor, then.” When she moved to swat some imaginary dirt away from the varnished wooden surface and was about to sink through her knees, Nick hurriedly stopped her. “Actually, I just got a message through that a reservation has been cancelled. No need to sit on the floor. Now, if you’ll follow me, miss,” he politely sputtered. She could see the relief washing over him when she stood again, and she only now figured it probably would have been a sight to see a guest sitting on the floor because a waiter had jokingly told them all the tables were reserved.

“What a shame they had to cancel their reservation, this table has such a good view,” she told Nick, as he held a chair out for her. He’d seated her beside central window, overlooking the great view of the well-kept gardens. She spotted Matthew in front of a big fountain, who was struggling to control a rearing horse and she swore she heard Nick sigh and mutter “idiot” under his breath. She decided not to comment on it.

A figure appearing beside Nick made her turn back. “I think I’ll take it from here,” he said, offering a smile to Nick and then to her. Nick nodded, his eyes not leaving the unruly horse. “If you need me, I’ll be right outside,” he muttered, before taking off.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, miss. My name is Jamie, and I’ll be your chef for the time you’ll be staying with us,” he told her. He was adorned in a black kitchen uniform, not a crease or spot to be seen, with a leather apron tied around his waist. His hair was slicked back, in a similar fashion to Matt’s, styled to the sides and back from where his hair parted. He had a kind twinkle in his eyes yet seemed a bit on the awkward side judging from the way he fumbled his hands a bit much. “It’s nice to meet you too, Jamie,” she replied kindly, “I was wondering what the menu is like for today? I don’t understand if it’s a limited one, seeing as I’m presumably the only one staying for dinner tonight.”

Jamie’s eyes widened, almost as if he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He quickly sprinted off and was back in almost the blink of an eye, in his hands a neat menu card. “My apologies. I’m not used to serving people,” he explained, “I used to only be at work in the kitchens and send my own servers out with plates, but since we had to make quite a few cuts…”

She had been intently and quietly listening as to not snap him out of his ramble out of her own pure curiosity to know more about the hotel, but unfortunately, he caught wind of what he was saying out loud and paused mid-sentence. “Anyways,” he cleared his throat, “I can make you anything you’d like. Even if it’s not on the menu.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to bother you with that,” she told him, “I’ll see what the menu has to offer.” “Miss, you could never be a bother,” he replied, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Her lips quirked up.

“Alright, how outrageous would it be if I asked you to make me a cheeseburger?” He laughed, “That would probably be the least outrageous request I’ve ever gotten from a guest, miss. I’d be happy to.”

As he was about to head to turn, she continued, “Have you had dinner yet, Jamie?” He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “No, miss. I usually eat after all the guests are done along with the other staff.”

“Will you and the rest of the staff join me, then?” She wondered. “I don’t think that’d be very appropriate, miss,” he replied shyly. “I insist. I feel like an idiot eating dinner all by myself in this huge room. Please?” She added and tried her best to look as miserable as possible. Jamie looked inflicted, his eyes darting to the entrance of the dining room for a moment as if he was checking to see if no one had heard him when he agreed.

It didn’t take that long for Matt and Nick to show up and take a seat at the table, and though they looked as if the horse had given them more trouble, their frowns quickly turned upside down when they heard Jamie was making cheeseburgers. “I’m starting to like you more and more by the minute,” Matt told the smiling woman. “Thank god, I wouldn’t want you to spend dinner while thinking of me as bad company,” she replied. “Like I already told you, miss,” Jamie said as he set plates of cheeseburgers and chips on the table, “You could never be a bother.”

Conversation was made considerably easy given the fact that she was talking to staff she had only just met, but she was glad they felt comfortable enough to let their guard down around her. “So, what do you do, if I may ask, miss?” Jamie asked. “Enough with the ‘miss’, Jamie. You can call me by my name,” she answered, “and I’m a writer. At least, I try to be.” Nick, who was chowing down a burger, looked up in interest. “Really? Written anything I know?” Matt smacked him across the head. “Speak with your mouth empty, you’re talking to a lady here.”

She laughed, “That’s quite alright. I really haven’t published anything yet except for the article here and there, but I think I’ve recently stumbled across an idea for a book.” “That’s great!” Matt commented, “What’s it gunna be about?”

She hesitated a moment before answering. “I was hoping to write about the hotel, actually.”

They all froze in the spot. She’d expected this response when she’d formed the plan to invite them to dinner and was about to elaborate when she realized it wasn’t just what she’d said that was the cause for their sudden discomfort.

“What’s going on in here? Having a tea party, I see?” A deep voice grumbled from behind her.

Turning around, she was faced with the sharp features of none other than Alexander Turner.

When she had read about him in the papers, she’d always imagined a much older man who was going to retire soon now that his hotel was bankrupt, trying to save his last bit of pocket money. The person in front of her, was the complete opposite of what she’d expected. A young, lean man dressed in an expensive-looking blue three-piece suit was staring at her with striking chocolate brown eyes. His hair was slicked back and his face clean shaven, defining his jawline and cheekbones in an impeccable way. He was an intimidating figure to say the least, and it seemed as though everyone at the table, save for Matt, had shrunken into themselves a bit.

“Miss asked us to join her for dinner,” Matt responded coldly, his hard gaze unwavering. She had to admit that she admired his boldness in this moment. This was not the same Matt who had given her a ride and had been dining with her just now.

“Ah, of course,” mister Turner replied smoothly, “allow me to introduce myself, my name is Alex Turner. I’m the owner of this establishment.” His hand took hers. “It’s nice to finally meet you, miss.” And he kissed it courteously, making her skin tingle. “And _you_ can call me Alexander.” His eyes shot up to lock with hers and she was completely entranced.

“Nice to meet you as well, Alexander,” she managed to reply, as he slowly dropped her hand. “I was just asking your staff more about the hotel. I’m rather interested in writing a piece about it.”

“Ah, a writer then,” he said as his sharp gaze flickered over said staff. “I hope they haven’t told you _too_ much about the hotel. Wouldn’t want to share our best kept secrets, now would we?” The underline of his tone was threatening, and she was almost worried she’d gotten the guys into trouble, when Matt spoke up, “Oh, I wouldn’t worry too much about that, _mister Turner_. I’m sure those secrets will unravel themselves when the time comes.”

The silence that followed could’ve been cut with a knife as Alex’ eyes turned cold. “I’d like to have a word with you when you’re done, Matthew.” It was all he said before storming out.

Matt sighed. “I’ll best be going, then.” And quickly followed after him.

“What was that about?” she questioned. Nick shook his head, “They’re always this dramatic.”

In the small office behind the entrance desk, Matt leaned against the doorpost as Alex filed through some paperwork. “I don’t tolerate backtalk in front of our guests, Matthew. You know this,” he said, not bothering to look up from the unorganized mess of files.

“She’s our _only_ guest, Alex. You should take it easy for a little while. You know, come and stay with us.”

Alex rolled his eyes at the remark.

“But really though, what did you think of her?” Matt continued.

Alex looked at him and Matt saw a familiar twinkle in his eyes, one he hadn’t seen for a long time. “She looks like fun,” he simply responded.


	3. One Point Perspective

“Good morning, Nicholas,” she greeted, joining him at the breakfast table. “Have the others already eaten?” Nick’s jaw momentarily stopped chewing his food as he glanced down at his watch with a surprised expression, before he swallowed. “Uhm, I didn’t expect you to be up this early, miss. I’m pretty sure Matt is still in bed. Jamie’s in the kitchen, though. I could ask him to cook you up something.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll go ask him myself. I wasn’t sure what time breakfast would be served, and I wanted to take an early walk through the garden,” she explained. Nick quickly shook his head and before she could protest, he’d already barged into the kitchens.

After having a nice and simple meal with eggs on toast with Jamie consistently reminding her that he could make her a dish more elaborate if she desired and her cutting him off and telling him it was delicious, she wrapped herself in her coat and finally headed outside.

The fresh morning air hit her face and instantly woke her up as she breathed in the smell of freshly cut grass, pine trees and that distinct whiff of autumn. Her feet carried her across the gravel pathways which lead her around symmetrically cut hedges and marble statues overgrown with moss. It was a peaceful environment, the only sounds being produced by the running fountain, wafting wind and chirping birds around her.

She eventually found herself in front of the stables and her keen eyes sleekly moved across the field to see if she was being watched. No one ever really gave her a reason to believe she wasn’t allowed in the stables, but the mysterious impression the hotel and staff were giving her made her doubt everything she was doing. When she felt the coast was clear, she slowly opened the creaky wooden door and stepped through.

She hadn’t noticed a curtain shift on the second floor of the Grand Tranquility Hotel.

There were about five boxes, but only one held a horse. It was the one she had spotted through the window yesterday; the rowdy one Matt was trying to calm. It had a dark brown coat and a white triangle-like shape on its head. She slowly approached it, and when her hand reached out to touch it, it only huffed in response. She smiled and ran her fingers along its neck. “You’re a real beauty, aren’t you?” she muttered.

“That’s Mardy,” a voice behind her said. She jumped and the horse made a noise of protest. She turned to meet Matt’s calculating gaze and put a hand over her rapidly beating heart. “Christ, Matthew. You scared me.”

“I’m sorry, miss. I didn’t mean to sneak up on you. It’s just that Mardy usually has a bit of a temper and doesn’t do well around new people. But it appears that she likes you,” he told her. She raised her brows, “and what if she didn’t like me? What would you have done?” Matt blinked, clearly not having thought through that his guest could’ve gotten hurt purely because he was curious. She let out a chuckle. “It’s fine. I’m afraid I was being sneaky, too. I wasn’t really sure if I was allowed in the stables.”

“Why wouldn’t you be allowed in the stables, ma’am?” he asked her with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I don’t know…”she replied, thinking it over, “It’s just the vibe the hotel is giving me, I suppose. I can’t really explain it. I must seem like an idiot, I’m sorry.”

“Not at all, miss. I know exactly what you mean.”

Matt took her on a more extended tour around the gardens and told her of the origins of Mardy’s name. One of his co-worker’s old girlfriends – he wouldn’t say who – went by the name Mardy and he explained that they always used to call her Mardy Bum because she had such a bad temper. “Perhaps the horse is payback for that nickname,” she laughed. “Probably,” he grinned, “Now that you mention it, she kind of did remind me of a horse.”

“I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about how the hotel started?” she hesitantly wondered. Matt seemed to remain calm, so she felt a heap of weight fall off of her. “It was really all Alex’ plan. He’d been friends with Miles since high school and they’d always talked about opening a hotel together. When Miles became mayor, he’d upheld his promise and made sure Alex had the funds to make their dream come true.”

“So that’s why the mayor visits so often,” she concluded. Matt nodded, “They’re still great friends to this day. I met Alex in college, and we quickly became mates. When he told me that he’d hire me as staff in his hotel that he was convinced he was going to open, I’d laughed with him and jokingly told him I’d want nothing more. I didn’t think he could actually make it happen, and yet here we are.”

“You must’ve felt very proud of him.” “I did. I still do,” he smiled, “We’ve been through a lot together. Don’t tell him I said that, though. He might be my mate, but I wouldn’t want to add to his already massive ego. He’s still an idiot.”

They arrived back at the hotel just in time for lunch, and this time Jamie and Nick were both already waiting at a table for them, casually holding conversation. “I didn’t know what you’d like,” Jamie explained, “but I wasn’t going to let you have me make you a grilled cheese sandwich or whatever other basic lunch item you most likely would’ve picked.” He waved towards the trays of sliced fruits, triangularly cut sandwiches, pastries and a big steaming pot of some sort of vegetable soup. “I really appreciate it, Jamie, but it’s a tad excessive. I’m only your guest and I don’t need any special treatment from you,” she tried to communicate, but Jamie was having none of it. “Nonsense. You’re our favourite guest. Just don’t tell mister Turner I said that. Or the mayor.”

“Tell me what?”

She nearly choked on her tea and gently set the cup back down before she would drop the expensive china. She turned to meet the now familiar brown gaze as Nick quickly filled the hotel owner in; “We were just talking about how much we enjoy the missus’ company, mister Turner. She’s been very kind to us.”

Alex’ calculating gaze landed on her, and he hummed. “I suppose she has been very kind. You don’t mind my staff joining you during your meals, do you, miss?” “Not at all,” she replied, “In fact, it was my suggestion they join me.” His eyebrows sleekly quirked up. “Is that so? Then you wouldn’t mind me pulling up a chair?” She was at a loss for words for a moment, not having expected this sort of behaviour, so she simply just shook her head. The others seemed a bit uneasy as well. It was clear to her that he never did this sort of thing with any of his guests, and perhaps neither with his staff.

While Jamie ladled the soup in each person’s bowl, Alex leaned his elbows on the table, his fingers adorned with golden rings intertwining as his eyes locked with hers. She didn’t look away, but she sure as hell didn’t feel as bold as Matt had been when he’d talked back against the hotel owner just yesterday.

“I was wondering what the purpose of your stay was, miss? If you don’t mind me asking, of course,” he said, a glint forming in his eyes. His voice was as smooth as velvet and though there was an underlying tone that made her uncomfortable, it also provoked a different feeling deep in her stomach. Something she wouldn’t necessarily describe as a bad feeling. She just hadn’t experienced anything like it in years.

“Well, as I told you before, I’m curious about your hotel. A writer’s instinct, I suppose.”

“But that couldn’t have been the only reason to visit this particular hotel. Lots of hotels have interesting stories,” he continued to prod. She hesitated. “I suppose you’re right,” she said. “My mother used to visit this hotel on her birthday each year. She always talked about it in such high regards, I had to see what the fuss was about. She passed away a few months ago, you see. Her birthday would have been tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” he said quietly, and it was with a sincerity she hadn’t expected. “I’m glad we made her feel comfortable.”

Matt cleared his throat, “Maybe we could hold something in celebration tomorrow, boss. I’m sure her mother would have liked that.”

“What do you suggest?” Alex asked. “Just a small gathering. We could kill two birds with one stone and celebrate that other thing we talked about as well,” Matt replied vaguely. Alex hummed, “I’ll think about it. I’ll let you know at dinner.”

Jamie’s eyebrows nearly shot through the roof. “You- You’ll be joining us for dinner, sir?!” “Of course, I am,” Turner answered, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to suddenly join his staff during meals when he hadn’t done so in a very long time, “I’d like to get to know our guest a bit better.” It was in the sultry way he’d said it that made her doubt his intentions. She had a feeling dinner was going to be a real ordeal.

While they finished their soup and ate the various delights spread across the table, they held conversation, but this time it felt more strained and superficial and she had a good feeling it was because of mister Turner. He didn’t say much else throughout lunch and when they had finished, he politely bade them farewell and took off to do god knows what. Her eyes followed him as he buttoned his jacked and clenched his jaw until his tense shoulders disappeared around the corner of the hallway. His feet carried him in such a way she was almost entranced by watching him come and go. He was a fascinating figure, to say the least.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about tonight, miss,” Nick snapped her out of her trance, “Mister Turner might be a bit held back, but he’s a man of honour. He’d want nothing more than to commemorate one of his guests.” “Then why does he have to think it over?” she wondered. Matt sighed, “he probably just needs to map out how things will be arranged for tomorrow. Just let it sink in. It’s how he usually deals with these things. He’ll lose his train of thought otherwise.”

She’d spent the rest of the afternoon roaming around the grand hotel, taking in the scenery and paintings when she stumbled upon the library. It was an open room, not nearly as big as the dining hall but still very spacious. Bookshelves built up to the ceiling that were filled to the brim, illuminated by the last rays of sunlight streaming through the large windows. Rugs with various designs were strewn across the floor and the velvety curtains along with the matching red loveseats gave a warm and inviting impression. Before she knew it, she’d gotten lost in one of her favourite books that she’d accidentally stumbled upon and Matt was already asking her if she was ready to have dinner.

“Is you escorting me to various rooms becoming a thing now?” she asked with a smirk. Matt chuckled, “Only if you’d want it to be, ma’am. I for one, wouldn’t mind.” She playfully smacked his arm and a blush dusted his cheeks.

Nick appeared to have been alone and anxiously waiting for their arrival when they entered the hall. He informed them that Jamie was still in a craze about getting everything perfect for when she and mister Turner arrived, and she couldn’t help but pity the man. It was his job, of course, but she’d always been the person who didn’t want other people to fuss over her. She was about to get up to go and ask Jamie if he needed any help when the hotel owner himself casually strode in and took his seat across from her.

When he finally acknowledged Matt’s intensely questioning gaze, he sighed. “I’ve mulled it over and I’ve decided that your mother should be commemorated at the gathering tomorrow.” “What made you reach your final decision, if I may ask?” she questioned curiously. Before he could answer, Matt cleared his throat. Alex shot a look at him, silently conversing something, before answering, “I’d looked over some of the files in our archive. Matthew and Nick had both already voiced the fact they found you to have a familiar face. Only when we found your mother’s old details did they remember who she was, and they only had good things to say about her.”

“Your mother actually helped me get the job,” Nick informed her. “Really?” she smiled. “She did. I was young and didn’t have much experience. I applied for the job as a secretary at the place she worked, but they didn’t really need any more staff. So, she helped me get a job here. Wrote a letter to mister Turner herself, she did.” “I still have that letter,” Alex murmured quietly. He looked so fond when he’d said it, she could see he’d never had any regrets about hiring Nick. His stoic façade snapped back in place when Jamie barged through the kitchen doors.

“Good evening,” he said, slightly out of breath and sweating, “My name is Jamie and I will be your chef during your stay here. May I take your order?”

“You don’t have to introduce yourself, Jamie,” Matt whispered to him, but Jamie quickly shushed him. An awkward pause followed; Alex silently observing the chef with a raised eyebrow until Jamie had realized his mistake. He came back with a set of menus.

Dinner went surprisingly well. Apart from their chef’s worried glances to his boss, his boss’ calculating gaze and Nick accidentally throwing wine over himself, there was no further incident. She’d even had a bit of wine herself, and she was feeling a tad woozy because of it.

“I think I’m going to take a stroll trough the hallways and then retire for the night. Enjoy the rest of your evening, gentlemen,” she said as she got up from her chair. Alex stood as well, and the others automatically followed, but more out of obligation. The hotel owner eyed them in irritation, before asking her, “Mind if I join you?” She paused for a moment. “Not at all.”

She didn’t know if he’d expected to gain some sort of information by accompanying her, but he certainly wasn’t making an effort by remaining silent for the first few minutes. Eventually he seemed to cave when she’d stopped to inspect a painting. It was a picture of a great ship in a lightning storm. “You appreciate art?” She raised a brow at him, “Does that surprise you?” She’d sworn she’d seen a flicker of amusement cross his features before that wall went up again. “I didn’t mean to offend you, madam. It’s just that usually the people who visit this hotel are the people who buy paintings just to own them, not to admire them.” “Well, I’m not the usual people, am I?”

“You are most certainly not,” he quietly muttered.

He continued to bewilder her by showing her the hidden gems of the hotel, the paintings and statues hidden in the crooks and corners. Something in particular stood out; a group photo taken in front of the hotel. A bunch of people were waiving their arm at her, with Alex proudly standing in the front, shaking hands with who she presumed to be Miles Kane. He looked so young, a messy mop of hair on his head and a bright smile adorning his face. Quite the contrast to the serene man standing next to her today. On his other side were Matt and Jamie with their arms wrapped around what seemed to be another staff member. She wondered if he’d lost his job, too.

“That was when the hotel first opened,” he explained. “These were the first visitors. I believe your mother is in the top right corner there.” Taking a closer look, she indeed spotted her mum. It made her heart ache to see her so happy and healthy. She’d almost forgotten what she’d looked like before getting sick. She turned to meet the hotel owner’s gaze. “Thank you for showing me this.” And she meant it. He only hummed in response.

She took a moment’s hesitation before asking, “What happened to the hotel?”

When his gaze hardened almost instantly, she knew she’d made a mistake. “I don’t think that’s any of your business.” “I don’t mean any harm, I was just curious,” she tried to explain, but he wasn’t having it. “Perhaps if you didn’t spend as much time sticking your nose in other people’s business you would’ve published a book by now,” he snarled.

She was at a loss for words. So, he continued, “It’s probably best if you retire early, miss. I’m sorry if our hotel couldn’t give you the juicy gossip you were hoping for,” and stormed off.

She was absolutely fuming. She stalked back to her room, passing the front desk where Nick had been about to greet her until he’d realized he wasn’t getting a response from her. She slammed the door behind her, took out her pen and notebook and wrote down the truth about what kind of an arrogant, narcissistic ass Alexander Turner really turned out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep making these chapters longer and longer, I hope you don't mind ;)


	4. Four Out Of Five

“Today is not just a day of celebration. It’s a day of gratitude. It’s a day where we realize our accomplishments were not only made by ourselves, but through the support of the people around us. When I built this hotel, I vowed to each of my guests that they would always have a room here, that they could place their trust in me. And in turn, I placed my trust in them. Without you, my guests, my friends, my family, I wouldn’t have been able to host this gathering. Because of you, this hotel got an exceptional rating that made not only our staff proud, but the entire country.”

There was a round of applause echoing through the large room, while a few local reporters took the moment to snap a few pictures. It quieted down again when Alex cleared his throat and raised his hand.

“I especially wanted to thank someone in particular. She is unfortunately no longer with us, but we will always remember her as one of our most esteemed guests who visited this hotel since it first opened. She’d written me a personal letter saying she had this wonderful young man who was very willing to come and work for me, who I now see as one of my most trusted employees. I am so grateful to have known her and am honoured to have her daughter remembering her amongst us tonight.”

He raised his glass, along with everyone else in the room, and held a toast to her mother’s name. All she could do was play along with a frown. Alex Turner was not the man she’d expected him to be. It all felt very forced.

“This hotel… It might hibernate from time to time, sink back into the swamp. I think the cyclical nature of the universe in which it exists demands that acquiesce to some of its rules. But we’re always waiting there, just around the corner, ready to make our way back through the sludge and smash through the glass ceiling, looking better than ever. And there’s nothing you can do about it. Have a nice night, cheers.”

The last part of his speech seemed oddly specific and she could tell it was a pointed remark. She just wasn’t sure who it was directed towards. Turner didn’t wait for the second round of applause to get off the stage, instead opting to immediately grab a flute of champagne from a tray one of the waiters was holding. “He can be so dramatic sometimes,” someone to her right chuckled.

Glancing over, her eyes found the face of a man she’d probably describe to have the most British face ever. Not unattractive in any way, his hair cut short and his hazel eyes locking hers in a warm and kind-hearted sort of embrace that made her feel immediately at ease. “You’re Miles Kane,” she blurted out. He smiled, “Correct. And you must be the ‘honoured’ guest I’ve been hearing so much about.”

“Only good things, I hope,” she said with a strained chuckle. “Only good things,” he winked. The corners of her mouth quirked up. She now understood why people chose him to be mayor, even if it was only because of his charisma. “I presume you already knew about the hotel review as well?” she continued curiously. He nodded, “They asked me to give a bit of a statement for the papers. Alex told me beforehand, though.” She hummed in interest, while her thoughts wandered back to that morning where she’d only then found out about the cause of the night’s celebration.

She’d casually strolled into the dining hall where most tables had either been removed or pushed against the walls of the room. At the back, the big stage had been cleared out and now only held a microphone and a few chairs. “You look happy today,” she commented, taking a seat at their usual spot. Matt looked up at her, silently sipping his coffee as he slid a newspaper towards her.

‘ _The Grand Tranquility Hotel was well reviewed; rated an exemplary four stars out of five. Mayor Kane states his joy, proclaiming “it’s unheard of_.”’

She smiled, “That’s fantastic! Congratulations, Matthew.” Matt waved his hand bashfully at her. “So, that’s what the whole ‘gathering’ is about. Did you already know about all of this?” “I did,” he answered, “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you, miss. Mister Turner was pretty set on keeping things private until everything was set to go.” “That’s quite alright,” she replied. However, deep down she knew the predominant reason why no one had told her, thinking back to the argument she’d had with the hotel owner just the night before. They didn’t trust her, no matter how kind they were being.

“Speaking of, how are the preparations getting along?” she wondered. Matt sighed and set his fork which was still piercing a heaping amount of eggs back down on his plate. “In all honesty, miss, there’s still so much that has to be done. Nick is out looking for more temporary personnel after some cancelled at the last minute, Jamie’s preparing everything in the kitchen and you already know what kind of chaos it’s like when he’s stressed and I’m just making a list of the things I still need to figure out before the gathering. We’re not used to doing this sort of thing with a limited amount of staff, so we’re all a bit disconcerted.”

She glanced down at the notepad he had been scribbling on. “Then allow me to help. I might not be an expert party planner, but half of the things you’ve mentioned on there I can manage.” Matt shook his head, but before he could protest, she shot him a strict look. “Look, I’m offering you my services here, like you offered yours. I won’t tell mister Turner a thing and if he does find out for some reason, I’ll just tell him I was helping a friend out.” He smiled at that. “Alright then,” he finally agreed, “But you’ll have to promise me Alex doesn’t notice anything.”

And with that, she spent the afternoon moving furniture, decorating, dusting, vacuuming, tidying and all the works. She’d even aided Jamie after he’d had a breakdown over accidentally burning the cake that was sitting in the smoking oven. Using one of her mother’s trusted recipes, she’d baked him a new one that had tiers, icing and everything while he continued working on the appetizers. It resulted in him spinning her around and giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

She glanced over where her creation now stood proud and tall on a pedestal. Well, proud and tall with heaping chunks missing from it. “Jamie really outdid himself this time,” Miles commented, taking a bite of the sponge on his plate, “This cake is the best I’ve ever had.” She didn’t argue with him, because she felt Jamie deserved more credit for his work. Even if it wasn’t exactly his.

Her eyes roamed over the assorted crowd. They were what she’d expected them to be; stereotypically ritzy and exuding money. She wondered if that’s why Matt, Nick and Jamie were so adamant on letting her know she was too kind to them, because all other folks they had to deal with were like these. They weren’t the type of people to have a normal chat. Oh no, these were the personas who whispered and were opinionated about everything. When you’re so filthy rich you only hang out with the wealthy who are as impeccable as you, all forms of judgement you’ve got left is directed nit-picking and slanderous gossip.

She heard people comment on her dress, hair, makeup, she could name it all. But none who reported it directly to her. It was just loud enough so she would think it was a whisper and she wouldn’t be sure who it was from.

It was while wandering around when she finally heard comments that weren’t being made about her, but about something that most definitely interested her.

She reached for a glass from a waiter and smiled to him in thanks as she casually pretended to look for someone in the crowd while her ears picked up the conversation happening behind her.

“You know what I think?” A woman muttered, “I think this whole night is just a charity cause. He’s trying to petty us into giving him funds so he can continue his bland excuse of a hotel.” Another man joined in, “I don’t think that’s true. Did you hear his speech? He’s trying to cover up the fact he’s going bankrupt. His little act of intimidation was rather mournful, though.”

“He’s trying to cover up a lot of things, from what I’ve heard,” the same woman stated as a matter-of-factly. She let a short, yet effective pause draw out to spark their interest, before she continued. “A little birdie told me that the poor fellow got his heart broken. Got addicted to gambling because of it, lost all his funding and then some in one night.” They gasped dramatically, and she’d heard enough.

Like the person who had been observing her from across the room, had seen enough.

She came across Matt as she moved towards the exit, who gave her a questioning look, to which she simply responded that she was tired from everything the day had brought her. “I understand, ma’am,” he said, before he gave a small smile, “I can’t explain how grateful I am-“ “Don’t worry,” she interrupted him, “Like I said, I was just helping out a friend.” She gave his arm a kind squeeze.

He called after her, “Oh, if you see Alex, tell him I’m looking for him! I’ve been finding too many empty glasses where I’ve seen him.”

As she closed the door of the hall behind her, a wave of silence washed over her like a cold breeze. She had a headache and she was sure it wasn’t because of the champagne. A walk would do her some good.

It was as if her feet had known what she was thinking, because she found herself in front of the picture with her mother in it. She actually found some of the faces to be familiar now, probably through having passed them during the party. Her eyes moved back to inspect the man between Matt and Jamie. It was a gut feeling that told her she should find out more about this particular person.

She heard the shuffling of feet beside her, but she’d half-expected the noise so she didn’t even flinch. “Got enough material for your book?” He slurred.

She blinked at Alex, the little respect she’d held for him slowly but surely dripping away like water from a tap that’s been leaking. “How could I have enough material when you won’t even tell me anything about your bloody hotel?” she shot back.

He scoffed, leaning against the wall. He clearly wasn’t sober enough to keep his balance. “You don’t need me to find out about all the details now, do you? You’ve clearly been making your own assumptions through the stories from my _loyal guests_.”

She raised her brows in surprise as she took a daring step towards him. “Have you been spying on me?”

“Being able to observe people is a real writer’s trait, is it not? Always keen on finding the truth, even when it’s been covered by decades of dust and grime. It’s what makes for a good book.” He pushed himself forward until he was directly in front of her. He smelled like cigarettes and expensive whiskey. “The only thing you’ve done so far is brush the surface of that grave. You’re just another cheap journalist looking for a good story to get your job back.”

His words stung and before she knew it, so did her hand.

She really hadn’t meant to slap him. She wasn’t one to slap people. Yet, it had been her body’s first instinct. It was as if a gravitational force had pulled her palm to his cheek in a very violent way. She could’ve just held his face for all she knew, if it hadn’t been for the anger rushing through her in that particular moment, inducing her decision-making to be more erratic.

He almost didn’t seem fazed at all. He just looked at her. And in the flicker of a moment, she thought she’d seen an ounce of remorse in his eyes. It was right before they turned stone cold again.

“Leave,” he hissed. She was at a loss for words. When he got no response, he audibly made his request clearer. “Leave. You’ll pack your things. And you’ll be leaving, tonight.”

“She’s not going anywhere,” a voice proclaimed from behind him. She turned to look at Matthew, who was joined by Jamie and a distressed-looking Nick. Miles stepped out from the hall as well, closing the doors behind him to give them some form of privacy.

“Our guest has decided to shorten her stay with us,” Alex stated, his eyes not leaving hers, “If you could take her to the train station in a bit, Matthew.”

“The hour is late, Alex. There won’t be a train till morning,” Matt simply replied. “Then you can drive her all the way back home, if you must,” Alex snarled, while running a hand through his dark hair.

“I’m sorry, Alex. But she’s staying.”

Matt didn’t hold his usual backtalk. It seemed he was more tired and disappointed than angry. When Alex realized none of his friends were going to take his side, - not even Miles made a comment - he stormed back into the dining hall and slammed the door. She could distantly hear him yelling, telling everyone the party’s over. When he was done and people started shuffling out, he disappeared around a corner.

She noticed Matt’s jaw clench as Miles let out a deep sigh. “I think it’s best if I stay around for a while,” he simply said. As Nick led him to the front desk to hand him a key, Matt placed an arm around her shoulder while his eyes remained directed towards the same hallway Alex had drunkenly stumbled off through. “Come on, miss. Let’s get you back to your room. It’s been a long night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuous angst and drama, but I promise next chapter Alex will show some of his better side.


	5. 505

Her morning routine had been stiff, to say the least. It had taken her a while to get out of bed and dressed, because she wasn’t sure she even had the courage to present herself in front of the people who she’d had been nothing but trouble to. But when she arrived at the breakfast table, greeted by the soft yet tired smiles of Nick, Jamie, Matt and Miles she thought she’d seen the worst of it.

How wrong she turned out to be.

She took a deep breath after thanking Jamie for her serving of food. “I just wanted to apologize to you all,” she started. They all looked up from their plates and newspapers to give her a look of befuddlement. “I’ve been nothing but trouble to you and the hotel. I see now that it was wrong of me to make the presumption I could write something about it without your full permission and thus I’ve been nothing but selfish. I hope one day you’ll tell me what really happened, and it wouldn’t have to be for a novel. Until then, though, I think it’s best if I finish breakfast and take the next train home.”

“What?!” Nick blurted out; his mouth full of eggs. “You can’t just leave!”

“It’s quite alright. I don’t want to intrude on your privacy anymore than I already have.”

“Miss, you’ve been nothing but a wonderful friend to us,” Jamie intervened, “A curious and at times a bit of a meddling friend, true, but one who I hold nothing but respect for. Because I know you do it out of the good of your heart.”

“Jamie, you’ve known me for less than three days.”

Miles spoke up, “You are a bit of an open book, miss. I’d have to agree with Jamie here, I don’t sense any ill intent from you. Such a pretty visitor.” He winked and she playfully hit his arm in turn.

“You’re all too sweet. But you know I can’t stay. I’m not just doing this for myself.”

“You shouldn’t have to leave because of someone else’s personal issues,” Matt stated plainly.

The conversation quieted down when another figure stumbled into the breakfast hall, clearly looking hungover out of his mind. He’d still managed to wear a suit, but she presumed he’d added the sunglasses to cancel out the bright light and hide the bags under his eyes. He sank into his chair and waved his hand when Jamie tried to plate him some eggs.

It was silent for a while.

Finally, he lifted his shades and his eyes swept over her, almost indifferently. “What are you still doing here?” he asked with a blank undertone that no longer seemed to surprise her.

“She’s our guest, Alex. I don’t see why you have to be such a prick about it.”

“I don’t wish to argue with you about this matter now, Matthew-“

“There is no argument, Alex. She stays,” Matt repeated curtly.

Alex gave him a cold look. It made Miles clear his throat to try and lighten the mood with a switch of conversation. “So, Alex, I was wondering if you’ve continued your plans on the expansion? I’m very curious to see what you’ve come up with this time.”

It was the first she’d heard of any plans regarding the hotel, and her instant wonder was how they would manage it all with their financial problems.

“We’re not expanding,” Nick intervened quietly before Alex had a moment to respond. Miles raised his brows, “You’re not? But what about the layout of the casino-“ “Mister Turner has decided against it, thinking it’s best if we let things settle a bit after all the ruckus in the papers.”

Miles looked to Alex as if silently asking for the confirmation of this info. When Alex refused to meet his gaze, the mayor almost looked irritated. “Let things settle a bit?!” he asked, “You’ve ‘let things settle’ for quite long enough, I think! What happened to our plans of opening that casino we’d always dreamed about? What about the day spa?”

“It’s not that simple, Miles,” Alex tried to reason. He ran a hand through his slick hair, feeling his headache getting worse by the minute. But Miles was having none of it. “This hotel wasn’t just your dream, Alex. It was mine, too. And you’re selfish for not wanting to make a better future for all of us.”

The hotel owner stood up with such a force his chair scraped across the floor and fell backwards. And with the flair of his long blazer he had stormed out of the room.

She found herself in the garden once more. And she wasn’t alone. Miles stood on the front porch, leaning his arms on the stone railing, seemingly just taking in the beautiful scenery in front of him.

“How did you sleep?” Miles asked her kindly. It was as if he’d let the annoyance from before wash off of him like the chilly autumn wind blowing the leaves from the trees before them. She admired him for it, genuinely aware she was always one to retain resentment when she’d been cross. “Surprisingly well, actually. Probably the best few nights I’ve had in a long time.”

Miles looked at her in a silent inquiry for her to elaborate. “I’ve had migraines since I was very little. They usually peak at the end of a long day or during stressful situations. Yet for some reason, I haven’t had one since I arrived here,” she explained.

“Even though you’ve had some long days and stressful situations,” Miles probed gently. She huffed, “You could say that.”

Miles seemed to mull it over for a moment. “No matter what happens at this hotel, it’s always been a very peaceful environment,” he said, “It’s the main reason we chose this particular location to open it and deem it as The Grand ‘Tranquility’ Hotel.” She hummed with interest.

“Of course, we would’ve named it something ridiculous otherwise,” he joked, “Like ‘Les Cactus’ or something. And we’d only ever pronounce it with a horrible French accent. That would be the rule.” She laughed, “Would you really have named your hotel that?” “Oh, for sure. Alex and I had it all figured out, no matter what the outcome would be.”

“Which is why you were so upset when you found out about him cancelling the casino,” she mused. He nodded, “We used to talk about everything, all the time. Now it’s like he’s always too busy to have a bit of fun. I feel like I don’t know him as well as I used to, and it worries me.”

She’d spent the rest of the afternoon strolling around the scenery with Miles, and he told her all about his ideas of a grand casino and a renewed Tranquility Base, instead of just a hotel. The sparkle in his eyes showed his excitement and she was happy to be a vent for him and his crazy dreams. She hoped it would all work out for him one day.

She hoped she wouldn’t be the one who would have to tell him about the hotel’s impending bankruptcy, because it was evident that Miles didn’t know a thing about it.

They’d all had a pretty late brunch, so dinner couldn’t come soon enough for them. But when the hotel owner himself failed to turn up, Miles seemed to sink in his seat more and more ever so slightly as the minutes passed by while they waited.

“This is bullshit,” Matt growled, getting up, “I’m sick of him running away from his shit.” “Wait,” she called out, catching up to him as he was about to talk through the doorway. “Let me speak to him first.”

She gave Matt a questioning look when they’d arrived in front of her room and he’d halted to a sudden stop. He nodded his head in the direction of the door she’d only ever glanced at through the corner of her eye, never thinking anything else of it. “Room 505,” was all he’d said, before he left her in the corridor and went back in the direction they’d come from.

The door was opened ever so slightly, and she would’ve knocked if the eerie creak of its hinges hadn’t made her presence known already. She stepped into the room, and it was a lot for her senses to take in.

There was no lavish wooden floor, no king-sized bed with drapes hanging from the ceiling and surely enough it wasn’t the grand apartment complex she’d thought him to have within the hotel. It was just a simple room, arguably a minor downgrade from hers.

There were a few things that were possibly his own additions, such as the strange pattern on the carpeted floor and the white sofas. Other than that, however, the room was plain. A bed with a wooden headboard adorned with white sheets, illuminated by the standard glass in lead lights that could be spotted all over the hotel as its trademark.

He was sat on the bed with his back turned to her, his elbows resting on his knees with his head hung low. His shoulders were tense, and his usual slicked hair was now a greasy mess, evidently caused by the stressed fingers that had run through it. His jacket was strewn across a seat, leaving him in his white shirt, which happened to be the exact same shade as his bedsheets.

“What are you doing in here?” he asked, rubbing his chin in his hand. “I wanted to see if you hadn’t collapsed from a stroke just yet,” she replied cynically. He let out a bland hum, not really seeming to care. It was a cue to her that he might be more willing to fix the boundaries they had so blatantly steered away from when they’d made their bad start with each other. “I did come to see if you were okay, though,” she began. He turned his head for a bit, and she could see his raised eyebrows. “Why?” he asked.

“You were put on the spot. They’re asking a lot of you right now, and while I can see that they only wish to help you, there’s still a lot of things you need to work out before you can even think about remodelling or expanding. The casino, the day spa, all of it. You need more time, and they’re getting too impatient.”

He eyed her curiously. “After all I’ve said to you, after all the things I’ve spat in your face, you’re still being sympathetic? I’m sensing ulterior motives for this one, writer.” She rolled her eyes indignantly. “I’m pretty sure you see ulterior motives behind everything and everyone, mister Turner.” He gave her an amused smirk, and it made her almost instantly relax. How just one quirk of a lip could give her so much relief was beyond her. She’d taken a big step in the right direction, and that was enough for tonight.

Stepping out into the hallway, she nearly ran into Miles. “Oh, sorry, love. I was just about to knock-“ “Could I speak with you for a moment?” she interrupted him. His expression showed his evident confusion at her directness but nodded anyway.

When Miles told Alex the next day that he’d be off to deal with ‘unforeseen business’ and would no longer be staying at the hotel, Alex seemed relieved. He thanked him for the statement in the paper and apologized for his outburst however, which made Miles more content. While Matt was loading his suitcase in the car and Alex was having a smoke off to the side, he gave the writer and unexpected but welcomed hug. “You’re good for him,” he muttered in her ear, “and he needs someone like you now more than ever. You have my thanks.” It had left her speechless and all she could do was wave him off as the car disappeared behind the treeline.


	6. The World's First Ever Monster Truck Front Flip

She’d managed to rid all the tension from her shoulders after a steaming hot shower with a lovely lavender-scented shampoo and was now strewn out across her bed with the book she’d been reading from the library. She didn’t have much planned for the day, simply wanting to refrain from causing any more distress between the others and herself. But when someone came knocking at her door, she didn’t feel like she had a choice but to open it. She was met with the eyes of intrigue himself.

“Will you accompany me for the day?” Alex merely asked. “Where will we be going?” she questioned in turn.

“You wanted to know all about my hotel. So, I’ll show you what I can, writer. Meet me in the service room behind the lobby when you’re dressed.” Looking down at her figure clad only in a soft white robe, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. She saw the corner of his lips quirk up, before he sauntered back down the hallway towards the elevator. Cheeky bastard.

Having decided on wearing a long skirt with a pristine white blouse to maintain some form of professionality, she grabbed her notebook and pen and made her way towards their one-sided agreed upon meeting point. When Nick was greeted by her ‘good morning’ and with the sight of Alex holding the door to the back room open for her, he gave them a look of complete bewilderment, which Alex simply deemed to ignore. She shrugged and held her notebook a bit closer to her chest before stepping through the doorway.

The room wasn’t very large. In fact, most of the space was occupied by a large desk, filing cabinets and most prominently; television screens. They showed different camera angles to hallways and other communal areas, such as the library and dining hall. It was clearly live, because she could see Matt taking Mardy out for a walk in the gardens and Nick behind the counter, who still hadn’t taken his eyes off of the door they’d gone through. Alex took a seat at the table that held all the electronics and cables and motioned for her to do the same.

Hesitantly lowering herself on the chair next to him, he seemed to be waiting patiently until she’d opened her notebook on a blank page and her pen had revealed its ink when she scribbled down the date on the top right corner. She looked up at him and saw a look in his eyes she could only describe to be the hesitancy of a man who was desperately trying to place his trust in a stranger for the first time in years. She felt it was her turn to take the initiative. “When did the hotel first open its doors?” she decided to start with.

The simple question seemed to bring him back to focus, as he cleared his throat. “About twelve years ago, I’d say it was.” “That’s quit a while. I’m guessing you were rather young to be opening a hotel,” she noted, silently scribbling her pen across the paper in the meantime. She didn’t dare look away from him. He nodded and grumbled a chuckle. “Young, and very inexperienced. Even though I’d had everything planned out from the start, it turned out to be a lot different in practice than what I’d expected it in my head to be.”

“In what way?” He thought about it for a moment. “I guess I had to learn that I couldn’t do everything beforehand and that I had to make more direct decisions on the spot. Although, I was very lucky to have Miles and Matthew at my sides. They were with me every step of the way.”

She smiled softly. “Matt told me about your school years with him and Miles.” “He did? Yeah, we go way back. Bit ridiculous to think I made him promise to come work for me if I ever opened a hotel. Poor lad never stood a chance choosing a different career path. Miles, however, he’d always expected to become my business partner.”

“So, it hadn’t really been Miles’ initial ambition to become mayor?” Alex shook his head, “No. He’d always had a knack for politics and as you well know he’s socially very capable. But if it hadn’t been for his position today, I think this hotel would’ve remained a pipe dream.”

She hummed, letting her eyes wander over the wide array of television screens. “This is your office?” she wondered. “Of sorts,” he replied, “Though Nick often finishes his paperwork in here. It’s where everything is filed.”

“Doesn’t the noise ever bother you?” The slight static hum appeared to be constant and she felt like it derived the room of its peace. “It would most certainly drive me insane.”

“Ah, the exotic sound of data storage. Nothing like it, first thing in the morning,” he quipped with satire. “No, I think I’ve gotten used to it over the years. I don’t really hear it anymore.”

“Have you always had cameras around the hotel?”

“No. We didn’t think it was necessary for a long time, but certain events proved otherwise.”

“Events you’d rather not talk about right now.”

“You’re really getting the hang of this, writer.”

* * *

He took her to see the library next, and their walk was silent until they were once again behind closed doors. “I didn’t mean to be secretive, but I did borrow a book from here,” she admitted, shuffling to one of the plush seats near the fireplace. “I know,” he replied, making her look at him in surprise. “I’ve read every single one of these books. They’re all classics, because I’d never let a bad piece of literature enter this room without my permission. You just happened to take one of my favourites, which I can only commend you for.”

She knew the plot of the book from memory and couldn’t help but let a mischievous smirk spread across her face. “You like cheesy romance novels?” she teased. “Laugh at me all you want, writer,” he replied, “But it was you who specifically chose that book to borrow out of all of the ones in here, which means I’m not the only one guilty of fancying a good love story.” “Alright,” she admitted, “What other genres do you prefer when you’re not swooning over Mister Darcy?”

He snickered at her banter. “I take interest in science fiction.” “Intriguing. I suppose great minds do have a wild imagination.” “Was that a compliment I heard?” he inquired. “Don’t get cheeky now, mister Turner. We’re both still testing boundaries here.”

He told her all about the becoming of his grand book collection; of how he’d initiated his fondness of reading through his mother’s literature shelves until he’d gone through them all and started sticking his nose in bookshops and libraries. “When the hotel gained more popularity, some regular guests seemed to pick up on my hobby and I’ve only ever received books as thankful parting gifts from that point on. I’m rather relieved, because I was getting sick of flowers and champagne bottles from people with horrid taste.”

“You really do sound like a ritzy hotel owner now.” “I’d rather be ritzy than be in the rubble.” She raised her brows at him with a silent inquiry at his remark. “Don’t say it,” he muttered.

It was when they winded down a staircase she hadn’t seen before did she unravel her notebook again. During the beginning of their conversation she’d only written down the facts and dates, until she’d decided her memory would suffice for the rest of their conversation. Up until he’d taken her to the lower level of the hotel, which managed to fascinate her to a great extent. “What is this place?”

She knew what it was on first glance but wanted him to elaborate on it. “It used to be a bathhouse,” he told her, “but the previous owners were never able to maintain it. It’s a long-term project of mine to restore it.”

It looked very worn indeed, but the vines that protruded the walls and the moss overgrowing the smooth pillars reminded her distinctly of the Romantic art in the paintings she’d seen across the halls of the hotel. There was a large pool in the middle, and though the green substance that most likely used to be clear water obtained a lot of algae’s, it was alleviated by the gorgeous flowers floating atop their lily pads.

The grimy pastel-coloured tiles in blues and pinks were illuminated by the soft light appearing through the ceiling window in the back of the room, which had a few cracks here and there. She walked around one of the separating walls and found an array of bathtubs lined up to the side, decorated with rusty showerheads and crooked room dividers.

“It’s gorgeous. I’m glad you haven’t decided to tear it all down,” she breathed in awe. He hummed, “I have thought about it. But I’m legally not allowed to since it’s been deemed a piece of ‘cultural heritage’ by the mayor himself.” She snickered, “So, Miles didn’t want it to be torn down.” “Let’s just say it was a mutual understanding.”

She gave him a look and took a step around the next corner, but then no longer felt the ground beneath her foot. She could start to feel gravity pull her down until a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her back, causing her ankle to scrape against what she now recognized to be a large crater she was meant to have fallen in. Alex pulled her flush against his chest and she let out a deep breath of relief, her heart a pounding mess against her ribcage. “I understand your curiosity is getting the better of you now that I’m answering most of your questions, but it wouldn’t hurt you to be a bit more careful.” His breath tickled her ear and his husky voice was like a musical echo throughout the room. “Thank you, mister Turner. I think I’ll be alright now.”

He slowly let her arm slide out of his hand. “Were you hurt?” “Just scraped my ankle. I’ll be fine.” He shook his head. “Let’s get it sorted. Can’t have you limping around my hotel. It would ruin my reputation.” “To who? All of the other guests?” “I will push you back into that pit if I have to, writer.”

She was still able to walk well enough, but they decided against taking the stairs this time and took the service elevator instead, which lead them straight to the kitchens. He’d rummaged through a few cupboards before finding the first aid kit. She sat upon the counter and lifted her skirt a tad to inspect the damage.

“I’m sorry, but I’m afraid we’re going to have to cut it off, miss.” She smacked his arm and he let out a bark of laughter. It was deep and vibrant, and it gave her more joy to hear it for the first time than she’d expected.

Yet, as he cleaned the wound and wrapped her ankle with a soft bandage, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of grief towards the evident wall he hid his emotions behind. It added to the long train of thoughts she was already dealing with right now, and she couldn’t say she was particularly pleased with it.

A silence washed over them as he finished his work and it gave her the opportunity to really look at him. Not just his appearance, but taking in everything he was.

“What will you do if you can’t save this hotel?”

He took long enough to form an answer that she’d almost thought he’d gotten upset with her again. Instead, he replied in a quiet voice that deeply saddened her to the core.

“I really don’t know.”


	7. Batphone

It was an early morning for her, and perhaps it was because of the renewed feeling of tranquility she’d gotten after speaking with mister Turner. She felt as if she’d taken big steps forwards with him, especially when it came to gaining his delicate trust, and though she didn’t want to admit it, she was looking forward to spending more time with him soon.

She’d thrown on a floral dress for no particular occasion, and her brown shoes tapped down the stairs in search of the way to the dining hall. However, when she heard the distinct sound of voices coming from the lobby, she took a detour.

She was greeted with the sight of the hotel owner himself, joined not only by his staff, but by Miles as well. A smaller suitcase stood next to him on the floor and he was wearing a dark trench coat with its collar lifted. His eyes, covered by his aviator shades, finally noticed her figure in the doorway and he motioned for her to come closer. Miles gave her a quick kiss on the cheek to greet her before Alex stepped her aside. “I’m afraid your novel research is going to be delayed for a bit,” he explained, “Miles and I have some unforeseen business to attend to. However, I’ll ask Matthew to keep you entertained with a few of his notorious tales about the hotel. I won’t be gone for longer than a day.”

“Oh, alright,” she replied stumblingly, “Why are you so suddenly keen on helping me write this novel? It appears as if you’re really going out of your way to provide me with all the details. Don’t bother Matthew with it though, I’m sure he’ll have enough to do as it is while you’re gone, mister Turner.” She saw a glint of something she couldn’t place flash across his eyes. “Who’s seeing ulterior motives behind everything now, writer?” he asked in amusement. She narrowed his eyes at him, to which he only gave a smirk.

“Matthew, I’m leaving you in charge,” Alex proclaimed, handing him the main set of keys. “Don’t set anything on fire, please.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Matt replied innocently. Alex snorted and Matt smiled, but as the hotel owner turned his back to him she noticed him tucked the keys in his pocket with a shaking hand. What was going on? His eyes were darting to the doors and as they walked to the car to wave the two men off, he kept his gaze searching across the yard.

As soon as they were inside, she turned to the man at hand. “Matthew, you’re acting strange and I can tell it’s not because of mister Turner’s absence. What’s happening?”

“It’s nothing, miss,” Matt replied, trying, but very much failing, at sounding casual. “I was just checking if the gardener had already finished his job.” She hummed, “Sure you have.” He raised his brow at her. “There’s no need for concern, miss, truly. And after all, you already have _mister Turner_ to worry about. No need to add fuel to the fire.” Her mouth dropped open as a pink colour dusted her cheeks. He’d ran out the front entrance before she was able to smack him.

“Is there anything I can help you with today, Nick? I get awfully bored these days,” she mused. Nick gave her a meek smile. “Glad we’re such good entertainment for you, miss. Do you have any experience with accountancy?” “Loads,” she replied, “Used to do the taxes for my mother, too.” “Great. It’s the box in the back office, the newer files need to be taken care of and sorted, if you have the patience for it.” “Only for you, Nicholas.”

Taking her seat at the desk behind the television screens, she was reminded of the incessant static noise filling the room. She decided to try to refrain from ripping the plugs out of their sockets and focused on the heaping box in front of her. It was a disorganized mess, but having experienced the way her mother used to sort things, she knew she’d do fine.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but it was only when reading the last file that needed to be sorted, did she notice something strange. It led her to reach for older transcriptions that she’d previously sorted, and the non-matching data only confused her more.

When Nick finally showed up again, looking like a dishevelled mess, he asked her if she could go and help Matt outside for a moment, instead.

“Uh, sure,” she replied half-heartedly, her eyes still glued to the papers, “By the way, I was just going through your accounts and I found a returning bank account you’ve been transferring money to for a while. It’s cashed under ‘taxes’, I think?” She said, handing him one of the invoices. “Oh, that’s just what we pay Miles as additional taxes to the rent,” Nick explained. “Yeah, I thought that was the case, but when I checked the credit numbers they didn’t match with the ones you’ve been sending the actual rent to. Just thought you might want to look into it, just in case.”

Nick furrowed his brow in worry. “Uh, I’ll take a look at it. You better go and help Matt and Jamie, though. I think they’re right outside.” “Sure.” As she stepped out, she heard Nick hurriedly dial a number on the office’s phone.

She eventually managed to find them at the stables, and only then did she realize what had caused Matt to look so stressed and Jamie so upset. “What the fuck happened?” she sputtered.

The door was open, and Mardy’s box was empty.

“I couldn’t tell Alex, miss,” Matt explained sadly, “You’ve gotten him in such a good mood since yesterday, I didn’t want to see him pissed again.” She raised his eyebrows in silent inquiry to elaborate. “I-I think I remember locking the door…” She groaned, “Matthew.” “Alex put me in charge not knowing I lost his fucking horse, I know.” He rubbed his hands over his face tiredly, “I’ve been up all morning and I’ve searched the entire terrain, but I couldn’t find her.”

“Give me your car keys.”

“What?”

“I said, give me your car keys. I’m going to look for her myself. Go call the cops and inform them of a missing horse.”

It took her a while to convince Matt to stay, though he insisted Jamie tagging along, to which she begrudgingly agreed. However, when Jamie was about to step into the driver’s seat, she told him she’d throw him out of the car while they were driving if he didn’t hand her the keys. Jamie didn’t question her again after that and silently let her be behind the wheel.

The black Cadillac wasn’t exactly meant to cross over the countryside, but she surely wasn’t going to start looking in the city for a _horse_. Stopping when she came across cyclers, playing children and farmers ploughing their fields, she asked each and every single one of them if they’d seen their stallion, but to no avail.

Her last hope turned out to be her saviour, because the old man at the train station told her of travellers who’d mentioned a beautiful brown beast close to the tracks.

It was where she found Mardy, stuck in a barbwire fence.

“It’s good to come back to find my hotel not having been burnt down,” Alex breathed, setting down his suitcase, “I presume everything was fine?”

“Uh, of course,” Nick grumbled, his eyes turning back to the nonsense he’d been scribbling down to appear busy.

“Alright. I think I’ll clock out for the night then-“ The ringing of the phone interrupted his sentence. Nick’s hand shot out across the desk, but it was already too late.

“The Grand Tranquility Hotel, this is Alex Turner speaking. How may I direct your call?”

…

“Is that so?”

…

“I’m not sure, I’ll ask him. Please hold.”

Alex glanced up at Nick with raised brows and said in an overly interested voice, “Officer James Ford wants to know if our horse has been found. What should I tell him, Nicholas?” But it was the look in his eyes that made the employee aware of how much trouble he was really in.

* * *

She’d managed to scrub off all the grime Mardy had transferred onto her while cleaning her cuts. They weren’t deep, and it relieved her and Matt incredibly that they didn’t have to call the vet in the end. She had shifted back into her comfortable nightwear, and had only just opened up the page of the book she’d left off in when a knock came from her door.

“How was business?” she asked, being greeted with a familiar set of intense brown orbs. He didn’t answer her, instead opting to just invite himself into her room, to which she threw her arms up at. He took a moment to glance out of the window onto the dark yard, before he took a seat at the edge of her bed. He flipped through the pages of the worn book.

“I’ve been gone for a day,” he said, “And my staff has managed to lose my horse. And my guest took the task upon herself to go and find it.” He glanced up at her. She shrugged, taking a seat next to him and folding her legs underneath her. “I couldn’t just leave her out there, all by herself.”

His intense gaze didn’t wander away from her for a moment. “And not only did she save my horse, she made me aware of the fact that an anonymous party has been stealing money from me.”

Her brows raised in surprise. “So, it wasn’t going to Miles?” He shook his head. “Nick called me immediately after you went out to help Matthew and Jamie. When I confronted Miles about it, he said he’d never added any extra taxes to our rent. We’ve informed the authorities about it.” “I’m glad,” she replied, “You’ll have one less financial thing to worry about.”

He nodded, fumbling with something in his pocket, before revealing the item to her. It was some sort of business card, but it felt more personal than that. He placed it in her hand and wrapped his around hers.

“It’s come to my closer attention that I can trust you more than my own staff,” he murmured, “Which is why I want you to have this number. I’m asking you to hold it to yourself, as it’s the only number you can reach me directly through, at all times.”

She looked down at the text on the card. “The Batphone?” she laughed, “You’ve named your personal number ‘The Batphone?” He smirked. “If you ever need me, in whatever situation you find yourself to be in, you can dial this number, and I’ll be there.”

She blinked at him, feeling at a loss for words. “I- I don’t know what to say, mister Turner. Thank you.”

He hummed, the corner of his mouth quirking up ever so slightly, but his eyes holding something undoubtedly more serious. He shifted and leaned over to her, until his hand held her cheek and his warm lips were pressed softly against the other. Her breath hitched in her throat as he moved back. “I’m the only one who has to say thank you. I owe you my deepest gratitude, miss.”

The tingling sensation on her face didn’t stop for long after he’d left.


	8. Golden Trunks

Alex threw his coat over his shoulders tiredly. He had to deal with the aftermath of the unravelled fraud committed in his own hotel, and it wasn’t something he was looking particularly forward to. Though he had good connections with the city’s chief policeman James Ford, the strenuous investigation and the stack of paperwork it would entail was something they both dreaded.

He’d asked Matt to taxi him, because he simply hadn’t slept well enough to trust himself to drive properly. It had been this way for months on end now, and he knew it was as a result of the stress he’d been dealing with. Whatever the doctor had given him didn’t work, so he’d always end up spending the nights on his balcony with a smoke and a glass of his favourite whiskey. What he wouldn’t do for one of those right now.

“Heading off again?”

She was leaning against the doorway, looking charming as ever. “We missed you during breakfast.”

“Considering Jamie’s blood pressure, I don’t think I was missed all that much, love,” he replied with a small smile. “I’m headed off to the city. I still have some business with the police to handle.”

“Have fun with that.”

He hummed, “If I’m at the brink of being bored to death, I’ll just remember I still have a guest I need to keep my eye on before she ruins my good reputation.”

“Did you just admit to fantasizing about me, mister Turner?”

He laughed, before hearing the honk of the Cadillac echoing through the lobby. “I hope to see you at lunch, writer.” He closed the final button of his coat before stepping out the front doors.

“You didn’t answer my question!” he heard her call after him. He left with a feeling of boyish giddiness, and he wasn’t quite sure what to think of it.

* * *

His trip to and from the police office had left him more tired than he wanted to admit, and it had taken up more time of his day than expected. It wasn’t until dinner that he was able to join his guest and staff for his first proper meal of the day. He scolded himself, knowing what his mother would’ve said to him if she saw him like this.

The dining hall appeared to be more dimly lit than usual and he wanted to ask Nick about it, but when he saw him carelessly conversing with Jamie at the table, his conscience decided against it. He knew how hard Nick had been working the past few weeks.

They all greeted him with cautionary smiles and hellos, which he’d gotten used to over the past few years. Previous events had led him to be stricter about certain things and he knew very well that it had put a strain on their friendship. Part of him missed the old days, but he realized it was better this way. If the hotel did ever go bankrupt, they’d blame him, and they would be right to do so. For if they didn’t blame him, they’d blame themselves, and he wanted to prevent that at all costs.

She was sitting next to him, and as the predominant conversation the guys were having was able to drown out anything else, she muttered, “I thought we’d be seeing you at lunch, mister Turner?”

“My apologies, love. Business took me longer than expected,” he disclosed softly, “I hope my staff kept you entertained?”

“I’m very capable of keeping myself entertained, mister Turner. I don’t need your staff to manage.” She had a devious twinkle in her eyes, which made him smirk. “Luckily you don’t,” he replied, “all they’re good at is getting you into trouble.”

“Speaking of trouble-“ She pulled a newspaper from her bag and slid it over to him, which quieted down everyone at the table. Alex’ eyes sleekly scanned over the headline.

‘ _The Grand Tranquility Hotel: A blissful sanctuary with the most charming personnel - and owner._ ”

The other men at the table seemed to be waiting warily for his response, clearly already having been informed of the whole ordeal. When Alex blankly kept rereading it a dozen times over, feeling a numbness settle over him, Nick decided to speak up; “The article was very well-received, Alex. I’ve had more bookings for the next holiday than we’ve had all summer.”

“I think this might have saved us, Al,” Matt added, his hand grasping his shoulder supportively.

He finally managed to look up at her. “How did you do it?” He asked, his brow set in a deep furrow.

“Do what?”

“How did you manage to make it to the front paper?”

“I pulled some connections,” she replied with a small smile.

He blinked. It didn’t make any sense to him. Connections? How did she get it in the paper so soon? When had she been planning this?

“But, why?” When she gave him a look of confusion, he elaborated, “You owe nothing to this hotel. Your mother had a history here, sure. But your stay here hasn’t been relaxing for you in the slightest. Why help us?”

“Unlike your previous presumptions, mister Turner, I don’t have any ulterior motives. I simply want to see good people succeed in life, like my mother used to.”

Dinner was continued with the tension having been relieved completely. He stole long looks at her as they ate, and it was everything about her that suddenly seemed to intrigue him beyond words. How someone could be so utterly pure with their intentions, he didn’t know. It bewildered him to an immense extent and he suddenly felt very unworthy of all the things she’d done for them over the small amount of time she’d known them.

When they were done, he asked if he could walk her back to her room. She said yes.

“You never answered my question,” she commented, having arrived before the pristine white door of room 521. He gave her a look that told her he wasn’t sure what she was talking about, and she gave him a knowing smile. She stepped closer to him and he felt a warmth filling his chest in a pleasant way. Her gentle breath sent a tingling sensation along his spine when it reached his ear. “I’ll be upfront, mister Turner. Sometimes I fantasize about you, too.”

He awoke with a start, and Matt gave him a look through the rear-view mirror. He’d fallen asleep in the car after visiting the police station. He’d dreamt it all and wanted nothing more than to hit his head against the door of the car repeatedly.

Because finally, he realized what this incessant gut feeling had been at the hands of some laughable dream. This writer, who he was ever so cautious with, who gave him stress to no relief and made him beyond distracted of everything around him, had managed to sulk into his deeply barricaded heart when he’d done so much to prevent it from happening.

It wasn’t just the day she’d arrived, where he had told Matt to take care of everything because it was just one guest. Because all hotel owners know that having just one guest can have more impact on a hotel than a fully booked one ever could. It wasn’t just the fact that he’d pushed her away every time she tried to bring up her idea for her book because no one should ever know what really happened.

It had all started with her mother’s visit. The time it was off-season, and she was the only visitor.

She had called him a charming young man. “You should meet my girl,” she’d said, “She would fall in love with you in a heartbeat.” He’d gracefully declined the offer, of course. But now, suddenly knowing who this beautiful and intriguing woman turned out to be, he felt as if he’d made the biggest mistake not having accepted her mother’s good-humoured invite.

* * *

He thanked Matt as he stepped out of the car, before hurriedly making his way inside in search of the writer he was so giddy to see. He found her in the library, curled up with the same romance novel they’d bantered over not days before. “Welcome back,” she smiled, “Would you care to go on a walk with me?” And he was glad to finally be able to accompany her.

The drowning noise of the fountain seemed to derive him of some of his anxiousness and he deeply breathed in the fresh evening air. It was a poor attempt at finding his courage, which he was so deeply in search of these days.

“Who was the architect of the building, if I may ask?” she wondered, stopping for a brief moment with him to look up at the structure. He huffed, “A substantial question. But not the one you’ve evidently been meaning to ask for a long time.”

She looked back at him, and he inspected her face. He had almost second guessed his current decision, if it hadn’t been for the way her eyes lit up with an intimate intrigue. He held out his arm to her in a silent invite, which she took gracefully. Leading her down the illuminated driveway towards the treeline as the gravel cracked beneath their feet, he started by finally telling the truth.

“I think you remember that picture I showed you with your mother in it.” She nodded expectantly. “You recall the staff member in between Jamie and Matt? He used to be one of my best mates in high school, too. His name was Andy Nicholson. And he was probably the base of everything I worked on that had to do with the hotel.

He was the one to introduce me to this girl. She was as pretty as she was smart, and it was as if she had fallen from the sky because it so happened to be that she’d always wanted to work in a hotel. During her first interview, she told me how much she’d always been in awe of The Grand Tranquility and how it would give her a lifetime of happiness if she could get employment here. I didn’t think much of her at the time, but Andy had put in a good word for her, so I hired her in a whim. We had lots of staff at the time, so it wasn’t uncommon to hire someone new on a trial period.”

“Was she good at her job?” she asked in interest.

“She was, which is why I never saw a fault in her. She was a hard worker and never seemed to have any ill intent, towards guests nor other staff members. Everyone loved her, and I quickly became infatuated.”

He swallowed and she could tell he was struggling to continue. She slid her hand down his arm to cautiously interlock her fingers with his, which he responded to agreeably.

“It lasted for a long time,” he admitted, “And I would have done anything for her. It wasn’t until Andy suddenly started asking questions that I became suspicious. And not towards her, either. I was wondering what my best friend, who had introduced the two of us, was doing asking ridiculous questions and making assumptions about her that I was certain weren’t true. We argued about it, more than once, until he finally told me that I should fire her because he knew something was up with her. And I fucking sacked him instead. Because I didn’t want anyone talking about someone I truly loved like that.”

“Oh, Alex…” she sighed, halting him to a stop and squeezing his hand in comfort.

“He turned out to be right in the end. She’d been committing fraud the entire time we were together, and stole practically all of our funds. We had no evidence since she was smart enough to leave no traces and had fled the country by the time we found out.”

“It’s not your fault. Whatever drove you so far to put your friendship on the line, that’s all on her. I’m sure Andy understands that?”

He huffed, “I haven’t had the guts to contact him.”

“Then maybe that would be a step in the right direction?” she implied carefully.

His lip managed to form into an amused grin, despite the situation. “You don’t cease to amaze me, writer. I’ve just told you my biggest secret and you’re still sympathizing with me.”

“Well, let’s just say I like you better when you open up to me than when you’re shouting at me.”

His gaze softened. “I’m sorry, truly. I’d take everything back if I could.”

“Don’t be. You had your reasons to be cautious and now I see them more clearly.”

Her eyes flickered in the shimmering light of the yellowish bulbs hanging from the trees, and it made the colour in them so much more vibrant to him. He felt himself leaning closer to her, his arm sliding around the low of her back to diminish the space between them until finally, their lips touched, and electricity sparked. She closed her eyes and caressed a hand over his cheek, melting into his warm embrace like chocolate in a cup of steaming milk.

He moaned softly against her and it lit up everything inside her while he deepened their kiss, wanting to taste and feel every part of her until they ran out of breath. They held each other close, as if either letting the other know they felt comfortable with whatever it was between them.

“I’m putting my trust in you, writer,” he murmured against her lips, his glazy eyes not once breaking contact with hers, “Something I don’t do very often anymore.”

She nodded breathlessly, running her fingers through his soft hair. “I would never do anything to hurt you, Alex. I promise.”


	9. Star Treatment

Her leg couldn’t stop the anxious bouncing. It was late, and the sight of her sitting on her bed in her evening dress would’ve probably made a few heads turn if she hadn’t been by herself. It wasn’t often she got this nervous anymore, and certainly not over something like this.

She took a deep breath, before picking up the phone and dialling a familiar number. It rung only three times when a voice answered her.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“I need you to come over.”

* * *

Nothing that morning had given her any insinuation that she would be calling someone later that night, because they’d only just taken a seat at the breakfast table. “Where’s mister Turner?” she wondered as she grabbed a piece of warm buttered toast. Watching them exchange looks with each other, she grew suspicious. “Uhm, he had some things to take care of, miss. He’ll show up eventually,” Nick hesitantly answered, his eyes darting to Matt to look for some kind of approval.

Said man simply rolled his eyes, adding, “He’s sorting the last things out with the police. It’ll be some time before he can get off the phone.” She hummed, “Was it that difficult to pass such information to me, Nick?” “W-Well, you know how mister Turner can get,” Nick replied, “He doesn’t like it when we talk about his business with others.”

“With others?” she repeated, clearly upset. “I thought I’d done enough to be not just ‘others’. What are you not telling me?” Nick looked downtrodden, casting his eyes upon his lap. “I’m sorry, miss. I wish I could tell you. But mister Turner will probably explain everything later today, you’ll see.” She huffed, throwing her napkin on her half-finished plate before taking off.

Matt clapped his hands, “That went well.”

“Yes, thanks for the help by the way, prick,” Nick grumbled.

“You know Alex would have murdered me if I had told her anything about his plan.”

* * *

Her eyes darted over the words in the book she’d randomly picked up off the shelf, but she couldn’t keep her concentration long enough to understand what they were saying. It was a high amount of frustration built up inside her which she wasn’t sure how to get rid of. After having spent so much time in the hotel owner’s presence, chipping down bits and pieces of his walls and finally getting to the grand finale of hearing the hotel’s biggest secret, she had no clue what there was still left to hide, or why there were reasons to hide anything at all.

She laid her head against the armrest of the loveseat she’d been sulking in, watching the flames in the fireplace flicker and crackle as a piece of char broke off of a wooden log. The heat that spread across her legs was comfortable, and she could have dozed off then and there if it hadn’t been for the small draft tickling the hairs on top of her head. Turning towards the library’s large windows, she noted that none of them had been opened and that the door she’d come in through had been shut when she’d slammed it behind her like an ignorant child. She felt a bit bad about it now, seeing as the woodwork of the door looked intricate and very old.

Her head perked up when she saw something out of the corner of her eye during her investigation of the mysterious draft. It was a thin door, tucked in a corner between the grand bookshelves, which had the same colour of the wood around it. It’s probably why she’d never noticed it before on first glance, or had perhaps initially brushed it off thinking it was some sort of broom closet.

The room she stepped into was rectangular, with the window nearly covering the entire wall of the thinner width of the lounge. She would call it a lounge, though the seating area in the centre had been covered by white sheets to prevent any dust from settling from underusage. In front of the glass panes stood another piece of furniture, one with a distinct shape that told her exactly what it was, but she threw the covers off of it anyway.

The sizable piano wing was stunning, though now she understood the intention of hiding it for it was far too beautiful to be touched by an inexperienced hand.

“Do you play?”

She smiled to herself. She could’ve expected it. “A little. My mother was far more talented, however. She tried to teach me, but I was too impatient for her as a child.”

Alex hummed, sliding his hand along the black shiny coating of the instrument as if he was caressing a marble statue. “One of my business partners gifted it to me,” he told her, “I’d always preferred the guitar, but when I felt like I’d found everything there was to discover with it, I learned to play the piano a bit.” He lowered himself onto the small leather seating, lifting the fallboard to uncover the black and ivory white keys. He patted the space next to him.

She begrudgingly sat down as well, as he began to play an interesting tune.

“ _I just wanted to be one of The Strokes, now look at the mess you made me make,_

_hitchhiking with a monogrammed suitcase, miles away from any half-useful imaginary highway,_

_I'm a big name in deep space, ask your mates, but golden boy's in bad shape,_

_I found out the hard way that here ain't no place for dolls like you and me,_

_Everybody's on a barge, floating down the endless stream of great TV,_

_1984, 2019,_

_Maybe I was a little too wild in the 70s,_

_Rocket-ship grease down the cracks of my knuckles…_ ”

She’d almost sighed when the sound of his velvety voice had trailed off and his fingers slid from the keys. “You wrote that?” she asked. He nodded shyly, running a hand through his hair. “You know, if the hotel thing doesn’t work out, you could always just become a poet. Or a singer-songwriter. You have the voice for it.”

He huffed, “You flatter me, writer. But I think if I ever chose the music path I’d need at least five years to make an album. I’d lose my train of thought.” “I highly doubt that,” she remarked. He glanced up at her with his serene brown gaze. “You’re upset about something,” he noticed, “What happened, love?”

She looked at him with indecisiveness, feeling apprehensive about sharing information with the person who was apparently still holding something back from her as well.

“Your staff was very cautious not to tell me where you were this morning,” she decided.

He straightened his back, not quite willing to meet her gaze as he fumbled with the cuffs of his suit, which told her enough. “I had to take care of some business.”

“Okay, good talk.”

He grabbed her hand before she could get up, letting out a deep sigh of defeat. “I’m sorry, love. But you’ll have to hear about it later today.”

“I thought you were trusting me, Alex.”

“I am. You’ll like it, so there’s no need to worry.”

His face hovered closer to hers. “It’s something for you, after all.” He gently moved her hair and placed a soft kiss behind her ear, before leaving a breathy trail along her throat, not quite touching her but still making her tingle all over. When he reached her lips, he finally kissed her, but it was only brief. “I’ll pick you up at 7. Wear something nice.”

* * *

What a bastard, she kept thinking to herself. How dare he put her in such a situation? The audacity.

She was standing in front of her closet. It wasn’t usual for her to unpack her suitcase when staying at a hotel, but from the beginning on having not known how long she was staying, this was one of the rare occasions that her clothes didn’t have as many wrinkles as they usually would have because she’d been wise enough to put them on the hangers.

It was where she’d decided that she had absolutely nothing that could fall under the phrase ‘something nice’.

Anything she did have was either bluntly denied because it seemed too floozy, or thrown onto her bed because it was ‘too nice’. Her mother’s to go response for a clothing crisis such as this one had always been plain and simple; ‘wear something classy, yet comfortable’, but she now felt like she should have asked her for a bit more details.

Her makeup was done in what she usually would have thrown on if she had gone out, with only the right shade of lips missing because that came after the first crisis. She only had about half an hour left and she was still sat on her bed in her fluffy white robe, wondering if she should even go at all.

A knock came from her door and her stomach sunk, but she decided that it would be better to yell at him for being early than not answering at all. When she opened the door a tad so only her eyes could peek out, she wasn’t expecting to see Matt. He raised his eyebrows at her when she only blinked at him. “Can I help you?” she muttered; her voice slightly muffled behind the woodwork.

Matt raised his arms which held a beautiful bouquet of white roses. “A peace offering?”

When she allowed him to step in, he glanced over the mess of clothes she’d made before turning to her with a smirk on his face. “Is someone nervous?” he teased. “I thought you were here to make peace, not war?” she questioned in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest. He smiled awkwardly, “Sorry, ma’am. About this morning, too. Me and the boys never meant to offend you in any way. We see you as a part of the family now and were only being secretive because Alex was so adamant on surprising you with dinner.”

She raised her brows in pleasant surprise. “He’s taking me out to dinner?”

He froze. “Well- it’s only in the dining hall, to be fair- I shouldn’t have said anything.”

She patted his arm comfortingly. “You’re forgiven if you help me pick out a dress.”

It turned out Matt’s fashion sense was a lot better than she’d expected, because he had her dressed and ready to go in no time and had even managed to find a pair of matching shoes for her classy-but-comfortable evening dress. She did her fifth once-over in the mirror after having applied her red lipstick, and it made Matt smile. “You look beautiful, miss.”

Her cheeks warmed. “Thank you, Matthew.”

“Now, if you don’t mind, I’m gunna pop off before Alex sees me in the same room as his lady looking all fancy,” he muttered, taking a glance at his watch. Before she could ask all about his particular choice of words to describe her, he had unfortunately already taken off.

It was the next time she opened the door that made her chest almost burst with giddiness. Alex wore an all-black suit, which, like all of the others he wore, was tailored to the detail. His hair was slicked back with only the front cuff hanging over his forehead, giving him a classic bad boy appearance. He smelled like expensive cologne and a hint of cigarette smoke. He managed to look irresistibly attractive and not just because she’d always had a thing for men who smelled good.

He let his eyes wander over her body and it nearly made her shy if she hadn’t felt so good in the dress she was wearing. He looked about ready to cancel the date and just push her up against the wall then and there, and a small part of her kind of wished he had. “You look absolutely ravishing, love,” he growled. It made her lips quirk up and she had to restrain herself not to break into a full smile out of excitement. It had been a long time since she’d felt like this. “You clean up nicely yourself, mister Turner.”

He huffed, “You’re killing me, love. Call me Al, Alex or Alexander or I won’t last the whole evening.” She pursed her lips with amusement in response. “Good to know.”

She’d held onto his arm the entire trip downstairs and he seemed very willing to keep her close to his side, slowing his stride to match her pace and glancing down at her ever so often. It made her realize how nice it was for someone to return her affections so delicately.

She’d almost burst out laughing when she saw Matt awaiting them in full tux, bowtie and all, looking like a proper waiter. “If you start laughing I’ll throw them flowers out of the window, miss,” he frowned. She smirked at him, as Alex scolded, “Be nice to the lady, Matthew.” “Well, I would be if I could just remember why I actually agreed to doing this.”

“Don’t worry, Matt. I’ll even tip you at the end of the night if you haven’t thrown my flowers out by then,” she joked. He snorted, before gesturing for the both of them to follow him into the hall.

It was the usual setup of tables, only this time their particular spot had been decorated with a few candles and small but classy bouquets of dried wildflowers. “So, it is a date, then,” she commented, noting the table was only set for two. Alex blinked at her blankly, before replying, “I’m sorry, would you have wanted to have a candlelit dinner with someone else?”

Matt intervened, “Now that you mention it, I’m actually quite hungry-“ before Alex shoved his elbow into his side, making the temp waiter groan. She laughed at their antics, telling the hotel owner, “No, Alex. I wouldn’t have wanted to share it with anyone else.” It made Alex perch up in delight as Matt simply gasped in an overexaggerated portray of betrayal.

Ever the gentleman, he pulled out a chair for her, only taking his own seat when he knew she was comfortable. “Now, may I finally take your order?” Matt asked, taking a notepad and pen from his jacket’s pocket. “And you’ve always wondered why I never let you be a waiter,” Alex muttered as his eyes scanned over the menu.

When Matt left them with their requests written down, Alex leaned back into his chair, seeming to finally relax a bit. “Did you spend all morning planning this?” she wondered. He shrugged, “The thing that took me the most time was to convince the guys to play along.” “And how did that work out?” “Let’s just say that when they started making ridiculous demands in return I reminded them of who’s really in charge here.” “So, you had to bribe them anyway?” “Yes.”

They shared a smile; one she could only ever get from this joyful banter she shared with him. It made her appreciate him doing this for her even more.

“Have you started your novel yet?” he finally decided to ask. She leaned her elbows on the table a bit, giving him a questioning look. “Do you actually want me to start a novel?” He hummed, “I’m not sure yet.” “I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with, Alex. If you don’t want people to know about it, my lips are sealed.”

“I know, which is why you’re the first person I haven’t completely shut down the idea of a book about the hotel with. I just need a bit more time to think about it.”

“I understand. Take as much time as you need.” She mulled it over for a moment, thinking of how the book would be plotted out if it ever were to happen. Her lips quirked back up a bit. “But, in the probability that a novel _might_ be written, I suppose I’d have to inquire a bit more about the hotel owner himself.”

His eyebrow was raised in amusement. “What would you like to know?”

“Well, I already know you’re a literature fanatic. But I didn’t know you were as much into the art of music as you’ve shown me this afternoon.”

He nodded, “It’s always played a big part in my life. It started when I became a big fan of the Strokes when I was younger. Wanted to be a part of their band or create one of my own, which is partially why I started playing the guitar. Me, Jamie, Nick and Andy even used to play a few gigs here and there while we were in school.” “Would have loved to see that.” “I’m sure you would have, even if it was just to laugh at my stupid haircut.”

“I wouldn’t dare laugh at you mister Turner,” she smirked, “Even having heard of the fact that you’re really just a big science fiction nerd.” He narrowed his eyes. “Who told you?” “I inquired one of your dear friends about it, who was very happy to tell me all about your obsession with Blade Runner and the sort.”

“So, you spoke to Miles.” She shrugged, as he continued, “You can say anything you want about that movie, but you can’t deny that Harrison Ford was fantastic in it.” She sucked in a breath, “I’ve never seen Blade Runner.”

She snorted when his eyes widened. “What do you mean, you’ve never seen Blade Runner?”

Lifting her shoulders, she replied, “I’ve never really had the patience to watch it.”

“Outrageous. I can’t believe I’ve told you all my secrets when you haven’t even seen that masterpiece.”

“Guess I’m just that good,” she noted with a twinkle in her eye.

It wasn’t long after when Matt barged back in with their dinner and a bottle of a very expensive-looking champagne sitting in a tub of ice. “You don’t have to open that. Save it for a special occasion,” she objected, but Matt only looked to Alex, who nodded. A pop of a bottle opening followed, and it made her sigh. “You can’t expect us to not go all out tonight, Miss,” Matt explained, “You mean more to us than you think. If you’re lucky I’ll even show you a magic trick.”

“You’re not showing her a magic trick, Matthew,” Alex said.

“Bummer. It’s really good.” As he was about to leave, she mouthed ‘later’ at him, which he peaked up at a bit.

“You shouldn’t encourage him,” the hotel owner commented, having seen her little act, “He nearly drove me off the road once while trying to show me a card trick.” “It’s endearing.” “I think I prefer the phrase ‘bothersome’.”

As they dug in, she went to ask a bit more about the hotel itself, her curiosity being indulged by his acceptance to tell her almost everything now. “What’s the most visited room?” He snorted, “Pretty obvious, really. The honeymoon suite.”

“You have a honeymoon suite?” she asked incredulously. “I already knew you’re secretly a romantic at heart, Alex, but really?”

“It’s easy money,” he begrudgingly admitted. “You call something a ‘honeymoon suite’, make sure they get the best view and shove cheesy rose petals and chocolates in their face and you’re all set.” “I don’t think that’s true.” He quirked an eyebrow in question. “I think you enjoy it,” she told him, “if you didn’t, you wouldn’t have set this whole dinner up just for me.”

“Well, when you only have one guest, you have to keep them entertained somehow.”

She hummed thoughtfully. “What else would you do to keep me entertained, mister Turner?”

His gaze remained in a trance with hers, not once wavering. He mirrored her, setting his elbows on the table and propping his chin upon his intertwined fingers. “What do you suggest, writer?”

“Dance with me,” she said.

“There’s no music.”

“Then sing that song from this afternoon.”

He’d slid an arm around her waist without a second thought, his other hand taking hers in a warm embrace. Lifting her other one to his shoulder, she had to remember to breathe while being in such close proximity to him. Though he had intimidated her from the beginning, from the moment they’d met, even, she now felt like she’d molten into a puddle in his arms, like the feeling you’d get after a deep tissue massage. It made her wonder what it was about him that could flick a switch in her so quickly.

“ _I just wanted to be one of those ghosts, you thought that you could forget,_

_And then I haunt you via the rear-view mirror on a long drive from the back seat,_

_But it's alright, cause you love me, and you recognize that it ain't how it should be,_

_Your eyes are heavy and the weather's getting ugly,_

_So, pull over, I know the place…_ ”

It didn’t take long for them to fall into an absolute trance with each other, just shuffling back and forth between the empty tables as Alex’ voice lulled her into the thought that what she felt for him was something she’d never meant to feel for him before. But she was glad it had happened, because what it was that she felt, did feel completely right.

* * *

She twisted the key in the lock, opening the door to her room with a click that broke their little silence. She turned back to look at him. He had a hand in his trousers’ pocket, the other holding the jacket he’d swung over his shoulder. “Good night, mister Turner,” she said. “Good night, love. I had a lot of fun.”

He leaned in to kiss her deeply, and she closed her eyes at the unmistakable feeling of electricity sparking between them again. It was as if every touch of his lips was something better than the last, and when he slipped his tongue along her bottom lip, she had to steady herself to not lose her balance. He breathed through his nose when she lifted her leg to wrap around him, sliding sensually upwards while he prickled her mouth with as much preservation he was somehow still able to hold.

She felt defeated when he pulled back, slightly out of breath. “I’ll see you at breakfast, writer.”

“You better.”

He smirked, gliding a hand down her lifted thigh before gently lowering it. “If there’s anything else, just call me. I’ll be here in a whim.”

She refrained from making a Batphone joke, not wanting to ruin the moment while she forlornly watched him go back to 505. It made her think about something her mother had once said to her. ‘ _Grab love by the shoulders and shake it before you find you left it too late.’_

* * *

Though the hotel owner certainly had made the implication, he hadn’t expected to receive the phone call a bit later that night while he was still reeling about the night’s events on his bed.

“ _I need you to come over_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was 7 pages in my Word document. You're welcome.


	10. Science Fiction

The click of the door shutting behind him was the only noise cutting through the silence of the hallway. The carpet muffled the sound of his footsteps, followed by the rapid beating of his heart against his chest. His fingers tingled and the lights on the walls seemed brighter to him. He had to pinch himself in his wrist this time.

He didn’t want this to be a dream.

* * *

A knock was heard in room 521.

It wasn’t what she had expected after the hotel owner cutting off their phone call moments after she’d told him what she wanted.

“ _I need you to come over_.”

The silence that had followed should perhaps have been an indication of his piqued curiosity, but her nerves had told her she shouldn’t be so presumptuous. For when he had hung up, all she could think about was how much she had ruined the chance she’d had with him. Of course, he wouldn’t do something so appalling. It most likely went against everything he stood for.

And to be fair, she was right. It did go against everything he stood for. How he had promised himself not to get involved with guests, and especially not journalists of the sort. How he had readily accepted the life of solitude for himself, knowing how foolish it would be to make another attempt with someone who could ruin his reputation with one word.

Yet here he was, standing in front of her, willing to do anything she would ask of him.

Because there had been no one else who had been able to fill that broken void in his heart before her.

“I didn’t think you’d come,” she breathed.

“I told you, miss, if you were ever in need of me,” he said quietly.

“I am,” she responded, “I am- in _desperate_ need of you, mister Turner.”

It was enough for him to slip his fingers in her hair and kiss her.

He had her pinned against the wall, and his hands were sliding behind her thighs as she was already undoing the buttons of his shirt. He smirked against her lips when he lifted her, causing her to let out a surprised gasp. His lips glided along her neck, sucking and licking the skin and leaving her breathless.

She wrapped herself around him, her thighs almost desperately trying to keep him close.

His hips were a warm presence between her legs, and she felt the fabric of his jeans rub against her centre. It was almost too much to bare, and she latched onto his soft hair in an attempt to get his lips to meet hers again.

“Let me get you to bed, love,” was all he had to say to her, because she was already a puddle in his arms.

He sat her down gently, letting her back hit the sheets as he hovered above her. He took her chin between his fingers, and forced her to meet his scrutinizing gaze. The brown of his eyes had turned into something much darker, filled to the brim with a lust that made her yearn for him even more.

“I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret,” he told her. She shook her head, but he stopped her before she could answer him. “You have to think about this. I don’t want to see you upset.”

“I’d be upset if I wasn’t with you,” she muttered. Sliding his jacket off of his shoulders, she chucked it across the room. “Now touch me, or I’ll have to find another hotel owner to keep me entertained.”

“I doubt you will,” he smirked.

When he slid his hand down until it finally reached the spot between her thighs, she let out a soft moan. He had managed to get her out of her clothing in a moment’s notice, leaving her in just her lingerie. His own shirt was half unbuttoned, curtesy to her previous attempt to undress him, but he was adamant on taking care of her first. She was his guest, as he’d explained it, after all.

When he slipped underneath her underwear, he started moving his fingers in slow, deliberate circles, all the while never taking his eyes off of her. She would’ve felt vulnerable under his intense gaze if it wasn’t for the way he was making her feel right in that moment.

Her back arched against him as her legs started to shudder and she grasped onto the collar of his shirt, moving his mouth against hers in a passionate kiss. His tongue swirled with hers, the warm feeling in her abdomen increasing until she was gasping his name. He finally slid his fingers between her folds, feeling the soft and wet ecstasy she was experiencing. His thumb quickened its pace as he started to move his digits in and out of her.

“Please don’t stop, Alex” she moaned. He took her lower lip between his, and gently bit down on it. He gave her a tantalizing look, “So pretty when you call my name.”

His hand reached behind her to unclasp her bra, pulling it off as soon as it clicked. She was pushing her hips further against his hand and he took the message, pinning more pressure against her sweet spot. His other digits slid across the subtle skin of her breast, along the side and over her tweaked nipples. His mouth found the other, using his tongue to explore her further until her entire body was finally left trembling underneath him.

“Look at me,” he whispered in her ear, and she turned her head to lock her eyes with his, right as a wave of pure ecstasy washed over her, leaving her in a moaning mess under his warmth.

Her vision was spinning, her body melting into the cooling sheets. She realized it had never been like this for her. It had never been this blissful with anyone else, and she doubt it ever would be. It made her realize how much this man really mattered to her. Not just because of what she was feeling now, but because of the way he looked at her as his hand brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

She rolled over, settling him between her thighs. Her hands managed to make quick work of ridding him of his belt even though they were slightly trembling, so she could finally slip his pants down, along with everything else.

He was already throbbing for her, making her slick just looking at him. But when she started to move her fingers along her shaft, he grabbed her wrist to stop her. “No,” he said, “I just want to feel you.”

His hands then slid around her thighs, grabbing her ass and squeezing it. “Cheeky,” she snickered.

Slowly guiding him towards her, she felt the tip of him brush her slick folds, until he slipped in between them.

The pressure she had to breathe through wasn’t an unpleasant one, yet Alex insisted her to take it slow. She did as was asked, and he sat up to feel the warmth of her chest back against his. An experimental thrust upwards told him enough, because she let out another moan he so loved to hear.

Their movements weren’t rushed or desperate, they were deliberate and compelling. They didn’t want to break the spell. In this moment, they wanted to only feel all of each other, without any rush or interruption. Eventually, he turned them around, because her eyes showed him just how much she wanted him to pound her into the matrass.

He let out a low grumble, the feeling of her clenching around his cock almost toppling him over the edge. “God, you’re so sexy,” he moaned against her lips, his tongue slipping in between them. He licked her mouth as dedicatedly as his fuzzy mind could while his hips thrust against hers. She reached across the bed to hold onto the sheets, her other hand pulling his hair and making him let out a noise that gave her more satisfaction than ever.

He felt he was close, and decidedly touched her clit again, which was still tingling from before. It didn’t take long for her to get there with him.

Their gasps, their soft noises and the slight creak of the bed were the only sounds heard throughout the room, until all that was left was two pairs of heavy breathing, and the thud of him collapsing next to her.

With their limbs still an entangled mess and his head resting on her chest as he held her, she felt more content than ever before.

And her mind wondered for a bit.

She hadn’t even asked him what he wanted from her. If this was just it for him, or if it was something more. If it hadn’t been for the fact that he’d told her he didn’t want to see her upset, the thought probably wouldn’t have even crossed her mind yet. She used to be very casual about these things, yet as she recognized the feeling welling up in her chest, she knew she didn’t want to lose him.

“What do you want from this, Alex?” she decidedly asked him. Her fingers were intertwined in his dark locks, massaging the tension on his scalp. He pulled her closer to him, nuzzling his face in her neck and breathing in her smell.

“I want to stay with you, my love.”

It relieved her.


	11. American Sports

A soft breeze blew against the curtains, a ray of sunshine managing to slip through the cracks of the ruffling fabric. Her eyes cracked open ever so slightly, trying to let them adjust to the sudden brightness in her room. The sheets were a tangled mess around her bare frame, the space next to her cold. A note on the pillow read in a neat cursive;

‘ _Meet me at breakfast when you’re ready._

 _Yours, Alexander._ ’

It made her stomach flutter, and she rolled over to get herself decent.

She’d taken a brief shower, and left her room feeling more content than ever. Her feet glided over the carpeted hallway, accompanied by a slight spring in her step. She made her way down the grand stairwell, stopping only for a brief moment when she heard a familiar voice in the entrance hall.

“Miles!” she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the man in question, who returned her embrace with glee. “Good to see you again, love,” he chuckled. As she pulled back, she saw a joyous sparkle in his eyes, which flickered over her shoulders briefly.

She followed his gaze, meeting the brown eyes she so very much adored. Alex wore a content smile on his face, appeased by the sight of his love getting along with his best friend so well. One of the hands that had been resting in his pockets reached out for her, and she couldn’t help but noticeably be surprised. She allowed her fingers to intertwine with his, as he pulled her closer to press a gentle kiss against her cheek.

A clatter behind the counter broke their little spell, for Nick had dropped his pen on the hard-wooden floor in his moment of shock. What made him even more flabbergasted was when he met the hotel owners eyes, which he had expected to hold the cold fury they always did when he messed up, he discovered that they only showed meek amusement.

Matt had been leaning against the doorpost of the dining room the entire time, watching the display with a small smirk. He shared a knowing look with Miles, before speaking up, “Shall we have breakfast, then?”

She couldn’t quite express the utter joy she was feeling. There were the little things that made it all so much better; his hand hovering over the small of her back as he guided her to their table, pulling out her chair for her, and sharing the simple glances with her that told her just how much he was enjoying himself. His hand rested on her knee, sliding up to her thigh every now and then and teasing her to bits with it.

She was positively surprised at his willingness to show his direct affection towards her in front of his closest friends, and even when Jamie’s jaw had dropped to the floor when Alex had brushed a strand of hair from her face, he never once hesitated his movements. Matthew had to kick the cook under the table, otherwise he would have most likely remained in his gaping state throughout the entirety of their breakfast.

“I didn’t know you would be coming,” she told Miles with a smile. He nodded, “Honestly, it was all very short-notice. Some business was cancelled, and it left me with more time off than expected, so I decided to pay a little visit.”

“Well, we’re always happy to have you, Miles,” Alex responded sincerely.

When everyone’s stomachs and curiosity seemed to be satisfied to a good extent, the hotel owner invited the mayor along with his lady into his office, where they had tea and to her bewilderment, started talking business.

“I think I might have found the location you liked,” Miles informed him, sliding a paper file across the desk. Leaning over, she managed to get an upside-down view of a big building, apparently located somewhere in the city. It gave a more modernistic impression, with symmetrical shapes and minimalistic architecture. She could see a big glass elevator, surrounded by neon lights, giving the building a futuristic touch. “What is this?”

“A possible extension to our hotel chain,” the mayor explained.

She furrowed her brows in confusion, her gaze pointedly meeting Alex’. The past few days had told her enough about his feelings towards stretching his business any further, yet he seemed to show a sudden interest in what his friend had to say, as if he’d expected this information being given to him. “I thought you didn’t want to expand just yet?” she questioned.

He hummed, “I didn’t at first, but when Miles and I went out to take care of business at the township the other day, we happened to drive by this particular building, and I could suddenly really see the vision of our dream hotel before me.”

She tilted her head, “But I thought this was your dream hotel?”

His lips quirked up momentarily, as his eyes wandered over to the television screens behind her, which still displayed the camera footage from all over the building and its surroundings. “It used to be,” he said, “And I wouldn’t sell it for the world. But, it’s become worn, and people are very much more interested in the modern joints these days. I’m not closing this place. I’m simply extending our range.”

She reached for his hand across the desk, squeezing it gently. “I thought you were the one to tell me that the usual folks who visit your hotel are the ones who buy paintings just to own them, not admire them.”

“I did,” he confirmed, arching his brow in silent inquiry for her to elaborate.

“If you buy this ‘modern’ building, those will be the only types of people you’ll come across.”

Miles gave him a look. “She is right.”

The hotel owner let out a sigh, tracing patterns on the back of her hand with his thumb. “I don’t care much for the general audience; I care about the bigger picture. This fresh start could be our salvation, and the prospect of being able to add our casino and spa to it makes me feel like a giddy teenager again. This is our last chance. I might as well try, because I’m not letting go of this ruin without a fight.”

Her eyes suddenly snapped towards Miles, thinking back on the private conversation they’d had when Alex had first refused his offer.

_“What did you want to talk about, darling?” he’d asked._

_She’d felt nervous, most of all. She wasn’t sure how the hotel owner would react if he found out she’d spilled this to his best friend without his knowledge. However, her gut told her that it was for the greater good._

_“I’m sorry, Miles. I know how much Alex means to you, and I’m going to ask something of you in the hopes of his good fortune,” she told him._

_He nodded, “Anything.”_

_“Alex needs some time to mull over the whole project. I know you’d talked about it already and made an agreement, but the state of particular affairs have withheld him from being able to live up to your expectations.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_She sighed, “The hotel is going bankrupt, Miles. I’m not quite sure how you missed the headlines in the newspapers, but I felt it was important for you to know.”_

_Miles stiffened. “I- I thought those were just rumours. Alex should’ve told me…”_

_“I think Alex didn’t want to disappoint you,” she suggested, “It’s probably why he’s been avoiding doing business with you in the first place. I need you to give him some time. Even if it’s just for a few days.”_

Miles had understood, because as promised, he’d left the hotel the very next day.

And in this moment, he looked particularly guilty. “I told Alex I know about the financial matter.”

When she was about to open her mouth to scold him, Alex had managed to precede her. “It’s alright, love. I appreciate it more now than I could have then, and I understand why you wanted to keep this private. You were just looking after me.”

He rose from his chair, moving to lean against his desk in front of her, tucking his hands in his pockets.

“I’ve had a chat with the police this morning, and they managed to trace back the accounts that had been discrediting money from us. We got it all back, plus interest.”

“What?!” she exclaimed excitedly, “That’s fantastic! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“The boys don’t know about it yet, nor about our plans. I didn’t think breakfast would be the right time to drop more than one bombshell on them.”

She blushed slightly, taking hold of his jacket and pulling him in for a kiss. “I’m sure they’ll be ecstatic.”

He smiled, letting his hands rest on her hips. “I hope so. I know the past few years have been rough on them, perhaps this news will do them some good.”

Leaving the two men to continue their business in peace, she found herself to be more apprehensive about the project than she’d expected. She knew the risk Alex would be taking, opening a brand-new hotel with the last funding he has, and the additional pit in her stomach didn’t help calm her senses.

Her feet strode across the gravel pathways out in the gardens, and though she had to wrap her coat a bit tighter around herself against the chilly wind, she knew the fresh air would do her better than brood around the empty hallways in the hotel itself.

She eventually found herself in front of the stables, where she met Matthew running a brush over Mardy’s brown coat.

“Hello, miss,” he smiled at her, “Gotten sick of Alex already?”

She chuckled, “Something like that. Too much talk about business with the mayor.” He hummed in response, and it was only then that she noticed he wasn’t quite meeting her eyes. “Is something wrong, Matthew?”

“It’s nothing, miss,” he insisted, but she’d heard that from him before.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad. At least you haven’t lost the horse again.”

Mardy snorted, making Matt sigh. When he finally peered up at her, his eyes held a sense of worry. “Nick showed me the paper this morning.”

“And?”

“There was a big article about how Miles isn’t exceeding expectations as the mayor,” he told her, “People have taken notice how much time and effort he puts into the hotel, and want him to focus more on the township as a whole. They say he doesn’t know what he’s doing.”

“People have always been good at criticizing through the news.”

“Yes, but he might actually lose his job if he keeps cancelling appointments to help Alex out.”

She furrowed her brows, “I thought he said he had time off because business was called off?”

“He only says that to prevent Alex from feeling guilty,” Matt explained.

It made sense, really. Miles had been spending an awful lot of time in and around the hotel, even before she’d arrived. He was always seen at galas and gave regular statements to the paper, a fact she’d duly noted in her earlier research. She remembered what he had said to her.

“ _We used to talk about everything, all the time. Now it’s like he’s always too busy to have a bit of fun. I feel like I don’t know him as well as I used to, and it worries me_.”

Alex had been opening up to her more and more as time had passed, and of course Miles had taken notice of it as well. It was probably what had made him think that starting the project back up now would be the best way to go. Alex was a lot more relaxed and open to new ideas, it was only fair he’d give it a shot. But she didn’t want him to be so careless that he would lose his position over this.

“So, while they’re going to be busy making plans to expand, Miles might get fired…” she muttered sadly, mulling over her thoughts. She glanced back up at Matt, who gave her a knowing look.

“I expected them to, really. I think you understand Miles cares more about Alex than his own job. It was never his dream to be mayor, and I think now that the opportunity had arisen, he wants to grab hold of it with both hands,” he said.

“Miles can’t lose his position,” she groaned, “If this plan doesn’t work out, they’ll both be in debt.”

“I know. I simply didn’t say anything because Miles can make his own decisions.”

“Yes, but he’s leaving Alex in the dark about it.”

“She’s a bit apprehensive about it all, isn’t she?” Miles asked, leaning back in his chair. He took a long sip from his cup, enjoying the warm liquid running down his throat.

Alex shrugged. “She’s always been very vocal about her opinions. I didn’t expect otherwise. It’s a big step we’re taking, after all.”

“I’m glad you’ve found someone who cares for you, Alex, truly. You deserve to be happy, and I know how good it feels to be able to place your trust in someone. I never thought, not in a million years, that you’d find another lover.”

Alex snorted at that.

“I’ll have a word with her. I want her to know there’s no reason to worry.”

“Thank you, Miles.” They shared a tight hug, Miles patting him playfully on the back.

Miles was very aware of the fact that he could get extremely curious. It was one of his better traits, allowing him to focus his complete attention on the things that mattered to him. But then again, they say people’s virtues can also be their downfall.

It was never really his intention to sneak into her room. The door had been ajar, and though he had knocked, there had been no response. So, he had invited himself in, planning on waiting for her until she would get back.

It wasn’t really his fault. The notebook had been opened on her desk already, and his eyes had simply wandered over a few pages.

“What the fuck?”


	12. The Ultracheese

“Alex told me he won’t be joining us. Probably too caught up in his work with Miles,” Jamie informed them as he poured her a glass of red wine.

She hummed in response, but was only half-listening, her mind somewhere else. “I’ll bring him something later,” she murmured, her hands a fiddling mess beneath her chin.

Matt seemed to take notice of the look set on her face. “Please, stop worrying, miss. It won’t help and you’ll only tire yourself. I’m sure both Miles and Alex know what they’re getting themselves into.”

It hadn’t taken them long to cave in front of the others, telling them all about the plans that were currently being made right as they were speaking. Neither Nick nor Jamie had been surprised, knowing it had been on Miles’ mind for a long time, as well as the fact he was staying more frequently at the hotel. They seemed to think a bit different on the situation, however.

“Are you all just going to ignore the fact that Miles’ reputation and career in politics might be ruined?” she blurted out, “All he’s built for himself, gone in the blink of an eye. It might not be everything he’s come to expect, but he seems reasonably content with his position, and it’s more stable than what he’d be doing now.”

“I know,” Nick sighed, “But you know ‘reasonably content’ is not what Miles strives to be in life. He’ll take any opportunity he can get to finally be able to get this hotel up and running, even if it means losing everything else.”

“So, you’re all fine with the chance that this might not even work out?”

“We have faith in both of them, miss,” Jamie added. He didn’t waver, his eyes holding a steadfastness she hadn’t seen in them before. It made the pit in her stomach deepen.

“I know you do, Jamie. Which is why I’m asking you to really think about what would happen if this doesn’t work out for all of you. Where will you go? What will become of this hotel?”

He gazed down at the plate before him. “I don’t know.”

“It’s the last chance we have,” Nick intervened, “If we don’t do this now, we’ll always be at risk of losing everything.”

“Don’t you think saving up and taking some time to let the idea simmer is the better decision to make? It’s far more reliable.”

Matt, who had been intently listening to the conversation, nodded agreeably. “That would be the saner thing. I doubt Miles has the patience for it, though.”

“I’ll have a word with him. I need him to see the gravity of the situation.”

As Matthew hummed in tolerance to the idea, Nick and Jamie appeared to be seemingly more apprehensive, yet remained silent furthermore. She understood; whatever would happen, it would eventually be Alex’ call.

She found him in her bedroom, though she hadn’t been expecting him there. She’d wanted to go back to 505 to ask him about Miles’ whereabouts when she’d noticed her own door having been opened a notch. Seeing him sitting on the other side of her bed, his head cast down to inspect something being held in his hands, made her heart flutter a bit.

Whether it was for the fact that he was simply there or for the domestic undertone she felt knowing he had been waiting for her to show, she wasn’t sure. But she knew she didn’t ever want to be rid of that sensation.

Crawling across the sheets, she slid her arms around him from behind, kissing his hair softly. “I missed you at dinner,” she muttered as she inhaled his scent. She noticed the cigarette stuck in the glass ashtray on the bedside table as the smell of smoke empowered his cologne, telling her he’d only just left it there moments ago.

He stiffened noticeably, and her hands were left cold again when he broke from her embrace to get up. He kept his back to her.

“I was busy,” was all he said.

A silence followed, and she furrowed her brow at the underlying tension wafting through the room. “Oh. I asked Jamie to cook you something, anyways. He’s left it in the fridge for you.”

He hummed. She watched as he straightened his jacket and fiddled with the buttons, his shoulders more tense than ever. Her legs managed to pull her off the bed, though with hesitance, because she suddenly had a growing pit in her abdomen. “Is something wrong?”

She finally took notice of what he was holding, and immediately knew what was coming the moment he exhaled deeply, and recited from her notebook;

“ _’Alexander Turner is an arrogant, narcissistic asshole who deserves nothing more than for his hotel to go to shite. What little good the papers have said about him pales against the apparent smugness he carries his massive ego with. If I do write a book about this godforsaken hotel, I might as well be honest about it, and tell what kind of dusty ruin it really turned out to be._ ’”

He turned and finally met her gaze; his alarmingly cold fury being exposed to her worried features. She felt a shiver run down her spine. “Alex…” she whispered, trying to find the proper words to explain herself to him.

“I could go on if you’d like,” he said, “It appears you’ve written down quite the essay about how in favour you really are about seeing this hotel turn to dust.”

“Alex, I didn’t mean any of those things-“

“Then why did you write them?!” He chucked the notebook across the room, making her flinch away from him.

“Because it was that first night you insulted me! You told me not to stick my nose in your business! I was upset and had to rid of my resentment somehow!”

“And yet you kept these pages!” he growled, “You could’ve ripped them out, crossed through them. Yet you left them in an unlocked room for anyone to see!”

“Who else would see them, anyways?!” she shouted back, yet immediately regretted her words.

His gaze grew cold. “Miles did.”

She groaned, rubbing her tired eyes with her trembling hands. “Alex, Miles isn’t the best judge of character either, he hasn’t been honest-“

“Miles has been working day and night to help me out. And now I see he’s the only one who’s been truly supportive of this project. All you’ve done is make me doubt everything.”

“If you’re not careful, Miles might just lose his position as mayor!”

“Firstly, you put shame on my name. And now you try to threaten my best friend?! I fucking knew I was right about you.”

She stopped dead in her tracks.

“What were you right about?”

He didn’t waver from the look she gave him. It was a warning. If he would say the words she knew were going through his mind, it wouldn’t go without consequence.

“ _You’re nothing more than a cheap journalist_.”

She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and clenched her jaw to keep them from falling. Her chest felt like it suddenly held the weight of everything she’d been so scared of, of all the resentment she’d held towards him from the beginning, of all the pain she gained knowing he was about to break her heart.

“You’re to leave this hotel, tonight. I never want to see your face again. And that’s final.”

When the door had slammed behind him, the silence that followed was broken in moments where she’d let out soft cries muffled by her palms as she sunk to her knees on the carpeted floor.

She wanted to run, to yell and scream at everything around her and throw the vases and expensive art pieces against the fine paintings on the walls. But she remained silent as she shuffled through the hallway, her cheeks sore and red from the strain and streaks of her tears. Her suitcase had never felt heavier, her shivering form barely able to carry it down the stairs.

She was met with the bleak faces of the staff. Miles stood by Alex, who didn’t even bother to look up at her. He rested a hand on his friend’s tense back, who remained stiff as a pole. Miles knew it was going to be the calm before the storm.

The other three were short ways apart from each other, two of them seemingly conversing with each other through their glares, as Jamie’s was simply cast to the floor. Nick was silently trying to stop Matt from making the biggest mistake of his life.

Her steps were a pounding echo through the hallway, making her shameful walk to the exit of the Grand Tranquility Hotel all the more like the final notes of a song.

The despair in the departure lounge.

The cool breeze of the night blew in her face as she opened the door.

“She’s our fucking guest, Alex!” Matt blurted out.

He was met with the oddly familiar cold glare from his boss. “Shut up, Matt,” Nick ground out in a final warning, but the man stood his ground.

“She’s our fucking guest and she deserves better. You might have lost sight of it all, but I sure as hell haven’t. All the times she saves our asses out of the good of her heart, hell, that ‘ extra help’ I got for the gathering, it was her! She did practically everything! Mardy’s okay because of her. And though I couldn’t fucking believe my eyes when I saw it, she saved you from yourself.”

“Matthew,” Alex snarled threateningly.

“When your cold heart finally let her warmth get through, you got scared. You’re scared, and now you’re lashing out because you don’t want to face the fact that she might not be the same as the people who have betrayed you! You’re being a fucking coward. You’re not the same kid I met in school, Alex. Who I look at now is a vast shadow of the person you used to be.”

She wanted to say something, to tell Matt to take back everything he had just said, because she knew what the hotel owner was capable of when he was wallowing in his anger. But her tongue felt tied, and she couldn’t even manage to let out a stutter.

“Fine,” Alex said, his voice dangerously low and calm, “Do whatever you fucking like, Matthew. Bring her home and don’t show your face here again.”

“Matt,” she called out, rushing down the stone steps after the man. “Matt!” she repeated, making him finally stop in front of the black Cadillac.

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. “You’re an idiot.”

“I know, miss.”

Traveling wasn’t her favourite affair to begin with. Certainly not by busy trains or wobbly boats. She was relieved to be alone in a car with her driver, yet it didn’t prevent the usual from happening. Something she hadn’t particularly expected after mostly a week of tranquility.

Her head was pounding, and she was sick to her stomach from the way her vision spun and blurred, the scenery outside becoming vague like she was wearing someone else’s glasses. She lifted her hands to hold her scalp, squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to soothe her growing migraine.

“Are you alright, miss?” Matt asked, a deep furrow set on his brow as seen through the rear-view mirror.

Her breath was ragged, but she waved him off anyways. “Just get me home, Matthew,” she replied, her voice cracking ever so slightly. It took her everything to not break down right then and there.

* * *

The window to her apartment was opened a crack, letting the smell of summer hit her nostrils soothingly. The thin, lacey blinds ruffled slightly, grazing along some of the many pictures she held dearly on the sill.

Two in particular were at the centre. One of her and her mother when she was younger, and one of her with Matthew, who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, smiling proudly. It was taken in front of the local printing office.

Her eyes ran over the letter for what felt like the hundredth time.

‘ _We’d be honoured to publish your book, ‘The Grand Tranquility Hotel’. Please contact us through this number-_ ’

Quite frankly, she’d only had two contacts left in her phone for the longest time. Matt’s, of course, and one that had been on the business card she still kept in her wallet.

No one ever answered it, yet she couldn’t find herself to delete it.

And when she called it one last time, as a reassurance to make her final decision, the Batphone proved to be useless.

She wondered if he’d changed his number by now. It wouldn’t have surprised her.


	13. Tranquility Base Hotel & Casino (Pt. I)

**_5 YEARS LATER…_ **

“ _Tranquility Base Hotel and Casino, this is Mark speaking. Please tell me, how may I direct your call?_ ”

“Yes, hi!” She quickly informed him of her name. “I was wondering if I could book a room at your residence? If possible, sometime soon.”

A moment of silence passed over the line.

“ _O-Of course, madam. It would be our pleasure. Would two weeks from now work?_ ”

“Perfect. I’m not sure how long I’ll be staying. Oh, and I’m bringing someone, if that’s alright.”

“ _That’s won’t be an issue_.”

“And- Could you do me a favour?”

“ _Anything, madam_.”

“Could you book me into room 521?”

“ _Certainly_.”

She glanced down at her suitcase, taking a deep breath, before slamming the top down and sitting on it to be able to zip it shut. She had packed it to the brim, an unusual habit she’d started showing ever since she’d had to visit random book signings she would only know the location of later during the day. She had spent a while traveling, thus having this quirk grow into something more of a routine.

Her driver had been watching her struggle silently, noting the way she was fumbling with her hands as she put her coat on and nearly dropped her purse for the third time. When she finally looked up at him, he did his best to give her a reassuring smile.

“Are you ready to go, miss?” Matthew asked her. She nodded.

He held the door open for her as usual.

The building was one she’d seen before on a picture, but only briefly, and she had to admit that she had underestimated the sheer size of it. It was not looming in any way; it was a place you’d walk into expecting to have fun. She could compare it to a billboard; massive, with bright flashy neon lights and something about it that made you turn your head to look at it.

The entrance hallway was decorated with a brightly coloured carpet and simplistic wooden furniture, and it was busy. People were gathered around in little clusters here and there, most likely just having arrived and others meeting up with friends. She was a bit relieved to see that the face behind the counter was not a familiar one, because she still hadn’t decided how ready she was to be in the situation she was today.

“Welcome to the Tranquility Base Hotel and Casino,” the clerk said most enthusiastically. “How may I be of service?”

She tried her best not to pull her nose up at the way he said it, instead opting for a polite introduction. “I’d called the other day; I’d asked for room 521?”

He decidedly blinked at her, before his gaze wandered her up and down, almost as if to check if she was really who she was claiming to be. Finally, when her brow lifted impatiently, he settled with believing her, because he said, “Of course, miss. I absolutely loved your book, by the way. If I may be so bold, would you sign my copy for me one of these days?”

“Of course,” she put up a polite smile, “You’ll know where to find me.”

Matt appeared behind her, lowering their suitcases to the floor. “Sorry I took so long. Couldn’t find a spot.”

“That’s alright,” she muttered, as he eyed the young clerk behind the counter suspiciously.

“Our sincere apologies, sir,” the boy told him, “The hotel is working on the plans to expand the parking lot.”

“Working on the plans? How difficult is it to expand a parking lot?” Matt quipped back, leaving the clerk trying to form a sputtering sentence which mostly consisted of a lot of uhms and buts. He rolled his eyes at the employee, simply reaching out with an open palm. “Just give me the keys.”

“H-Have a nice stay, miss. And to your mister, of course!”

She had no time to reply, for Matt was already guiding her to the elevator with his hand on her lower back. “You didn’t have to be so rude, Matthew.”

“I wouldn’t have to be so rude if they hired better staff at this hotel.”

“He barely said anything. You’re biased.”

“It was the way he was looking at you. I didn’t like it.”

She huffed, hitting his arm.

“Are you joining me for dinner or are you going to sulk in this room for the entirety of our stay?” she asked as she glanced over herself in the mirror one last time. She’d put on something a bit fancier, having known beforehand what kind of restaurant the hotel housed. Luxury food for the luxury people.

“Those are two big varieties in time,” Matt commented from his strewn-out position on his bed, “I know I’m not joining you tonight, but I don’t know what I’ll be doing for the rest of the week. I’m not a fortune teller.”

“I know you’re not a fortune teller, otherwise you’d throw out some bullshit that you foresee that you will join me in other activities and then it never happens. Just promise me you’ll be a bit more productive. Join me on walks, you can bring out your camera.”

“We’ll see,” he said, as she walked out the door.

Dinner for one, such a common theme for her during her life. When she lived on her own a while away from her family, she used to enjoy going to restaurants by herself. No one there to chatter her ears off, no one to take her attention away from the delicious food she didn’t have to cook for herself. She’d done it quite often, and still thoroughly enjoyed it.

Especially considering the fact that she had a best-seller book and a lot of people now knew her name, she couldn’t say she’d ever been denied a seat at a restaurant. Up until now, when a familiar man with a frantic look on his face was glaring down at his clipboard, going through people’s names and reservations.

“I’m very sorry, madam, but I’m afraid all of our tables are reserved. We could provide you with complementary room service, though-“ The sound of his voice had died down quietly during the moment he’d looked up at her and recognition had befallen him. His eyes softened momentarily, his hand wavering over the clipboard he was holding. They inspected each other, and both felt a mutual warm blanket of familiarity and respect surround them, as two old friends would.

Though it had only been a few years, he had changed a lot. Not so much in appearance; still sporting the long, curly bush of hair resting on his slim shoulders, which were covered by a velvety suit jacket. It was in the way he held himself. He looked so very much more confident, if not relaxed. The dark circles under his eyes were no longer as prominent as they used to be, and he radiated a hospitality any clerk could only dream of having.

“I could always just sit on the floor,” she said, her lips quirking up facetiously.

Nick smiled warmly at her in turn. “Actually, I think we’ll manage. If you’ll follow me, miss.”

He guided her through rows of tables holding chattering people, most adorned with a crystal glass of alcohol in their hands, seemingly in a state of pure and utter rich bliss. They reminded her of the very people she’d slandered at a particular gathering. She noticed them catching glimpses of her through the corners of their eyes, telling each other ‘don’t turn around, but there’s this-‘ or something of the sort. Because they knew what kind of person you had to be to get into an already packed restaurant.

She loathed them as much as they loathed her.

“Here we are,” Nick announced, pulling her out of her daze. He snapped his fingers, and she’d almost burst out laughing at the comical gesture until a few of the personnel came running through a door, carrying a table and chair, amongst a few other things. And in a flurry of motion, they’d set her in front of the window, adorned her place with the most intricate cutlery and dishware she’d ever seen, and had even poured a small amount of champagne for her to try.

When she’d agreed to the sparkling gold that slid smoothly down her throat and her glass was filled generously, they were gone as quickly as they’d come. She’d barely had time to get comfortably settled in her chair, or even blink.

Nick smirked at her clear state of disarray. She hadn’t changed a bit, and it made him more than happy.

In the time of her absence, Nick had seen a lot of people he’d known change. Some for the better, some for worse. It had hurt him to see it all. And thus, knowing it was her in particular that had her familiar ways rooted so deeply into the ground and still stood tall, made that wave of nostalgia something he wanted to cherish.

“I hope you didn’t have to cancel any reservation for this?” she wondered, “This table has such a good view.”

“Not at all, miss. Only the famous and our regulars get a special treatment.”

“And I am?”

“Both, really,” he replied with a playful lift of his brow.

She snorted, “Not as famous as you’d think, Nicholas. And certainly not a regular.”

“You are a regular to us, miss. You always will be.”

He made her heart flutter, drowning out the initial worry she’d come in with. “I suppose you’re too busy to join me, then?”

“Unfortunately, I am. But I will ask our head chef if he has time to go over the menu with you, and keep you a bit of company.”

She hummed, “That would be nice. Thank you, Nicholas.”

Her gaze wandered over the many faces in the room, her ears filled with their nonsensical blathering, barely being able to make out the faint jazz band seated on the stage a little end away from her. She glanced down at her worn golden watch; the same one she’d carried around all those years ago. It was time for her medication, and if the time hadn’t told her so, the noticeably increasing pounding in her head certainly did. She plucked the bottle out of her purse, took one out, and threw it back quickly with a gulp of water. They never really worked, but a part of her always hoped they would. It was one of her last options, and even her doctor was getting frustrated.

She noticed him before he did her. And he looked good.

He was dressed in a black chef’s uniform, which looked like it had come straight out of dry-cleaning. Not a spot of grease or grime to be seen, yet his sweaty forehead which he quickly ran his handkerchief over told her he was still as hardworking as ever. _Chef Cook_ , read in a red italic on the front of his shirt.

His blue orbs met hers and held a giddy sense of surprise to see her. He rushed over to her table, ignoring every singly person asking to have a word with him about his commendable food, and didn’t hesitate to give her a tight hug. Everyone who had tried to grasp his attention looked rather appalled.

She pulled back from him with twinkling eyes. “Look at you,” she muttered, “Chef Cook. All professional and organized.”

He huffed, “Professional, I certainly strive to be. Organized? I don’t think that’s possible. Not in my kitchen, at least.”

He took a seat right next to her, provided by one of the same waiters that had set her table up for her. “It’s good to see you again, miss. I’m really sorry I haven’t had the chance to call. It’s been a very hectic few years.”

She shook her head, “You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Jamie. I can tell how busy you’ve been, and how much it has payed off. It makes me happy to just see you doing well.”

“But it’s not an excuse to not have been able to thank you for what you’ve done for us,” he insisted.

“You would’ve been fine without me,” she waved him off, “The book only gave you a bit more publicity. The rest you did yourselves. Besides, I completely understand if certain… _regulations_ made you refrain from calling me. That’s not your fault, either.”

He held a look of guilt; a similar one she’d seen at another time, another place. “Even if there were, I should’ve just picked up the phone. I just- I just didn’t think you’d want to talk to us again after the last time we saw each other…”

She furrowed her brow in confusion. “Why?”

“We certainly didn’t do much to speak on behalf of your honour, miss. I didn’t have words to describe what I was feeling, and I couldn’t say I was ready to defend you in that moment. And yet I wonder, after all of that, how you still managed to write any good about us lot.”

She placed her hand on his back comfortingly. “You did what you thought was right. I did something awful and have spent the past five years trying to make up for it. I’m only glad you still want to talk to me.”

“How could I ever not want to talk to you?” He smiled, “You’re our favourite guest.”

They talked about a whole lot. He told her about how he met his wife shortly before the grand opening of the new hotel, and how they’d gotten married in the spring only a few months ago. He told her of how he had struggled with the new position he’d been given, considering it had been a while since he’d had actual staff work underneath him, let alone this many. And he told her of how he’d gotten through the reestablishment with the support of his family and friends, and how he often thought back on the old hotel, which still remained a hidden gem.

She informed him of how she’d gotten quite a few offers on the previous script of her book, though most of them seemingly more interested in the gossip than her actual story. When she felt she found the right company, she’d set the record straight that all earnings go to the hotel itself, which Jamie confirmed.

“The, uh- The boss didn’t want it at first. As you can imagine. But I knew you wouldn’t take the money back, so we had the old bathhouse in the Grand Tranquility Hotel restored. You should come see it sometime, it’s beautiful.”

“I’d love to,” she replied genuinely, “I’d hoped that old ruin would get its life back some day. It’s a place I hold dear in my heart.”

Jamie nodded in understanding. He hesitated, and she noticed the question lingering on his lips.

“Spit it out,” she huffed.

He smiled awkwardly, glancing up at her with his bright orbs. “How’s Matt been?”

She let out a sigh. “He’s been okay. Has been acting as my chauffeur, mostly, though he knows I can drive perfectly fine myself. He’s still looking for a job that holds his interest for longer than a few weeks.”

He nodded, reaching over to scratch the back of his head. “Is he here, too?”

“He is. We share a room.”

“Has- Does he ever mention us?”

She blinked. “No.”

She watched as his shoulders slumped in anguish, quickly adding, “But I know he thinks about you a lot. And that he misses you, even though he’s too stubborn to admit it. It will take him a while to be able to realize what he really needs and wants.”

He didn’t perk up much, but he gave a noise of acknowledgement that told her he’d at least taken her words into consideration.

“So,” she started, “how outrageous would it be if I asked you to make me a cheeseburger?”

He smirked. “Probably be the least outrageous request I’ve ever gotten from a guest, miss. Coming right up.”

Her walk back to her room was slow, her belly not allowing her to take the long strides she would usually take. Her face felt slightly warm from the buzz of champagne, which she admittedly drank more of than planned, and her chest was full with happiness.

The people she’d been so anxious to meet had accepted her back with open arms, and it was a wave of gratitude and ease that had washed over her since then.

The moment she’d stopped in front of her door and glanced down at her watch, however, was not a moment of joy. She had forgotten her keys, and it was late, meaning Matt had most likely already fallen asleep. “Shit,” she muttered under her breath, rubbing her eyes tiredly. There was no way she was going to bang on the door only for other guests to wake up and file noise complaints. Resting her head against the wooden surface, she thought about her unfortunate circumstance, and wondered how people did that trick with their credit card to break in.

Just as she was about to consider committing a felony, her ears caught the click of a door opening and a pair of feet shuffling until they momentarily wavered.

She met the chocolate brown eyes she hadn’t seen in five years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Miles <3


	14. Tranquility Base Hotel & Casino (Pt. II)

“Hi,” she managed to bring out, her voice barely as loud as a whisper.

Alexander Turner stood right before her, looking as handsome as ever. Though if it hadn’t been for those piercing brown eyes, she didn’t know if she would’ve recognized him at first glance.

His hair was a lot longer, and he no longer wore it in his slicked back fifties fashion. It hung over his face slightly, and was accompanied by a well-trimmed beard with a hint of orange in it. He was clad in a fully white suit, and as expected, tailored to fit his figure immaculately. His pants was slightly high-waisted and wide legged at the bottom, and it made her wonder how he managed to look so damn good in everything.

He himself looked quite aghast at the sight of her, his mouth opening and closing but not able to make a sound.

They both stood there for a bit, simply taking in each other’s presence while they were surrounded by the silence of the hallway.

“I…” She took a deep breath. “I forgot my keys.”

Though still appearing to remain in a daze, the hotel owner nodded ever so slightly, seemingly trying to gather his bearings. And while walking past her, he glanced behind him to make sure she would be following him. Which she did.

It was a tension that hung around them, many unspoken things lingering in the air, yet neither of them seemed to be able to grasp a proper hold of the situation. Her hands were shaking, suddenly feeling very sober after the initial shock had gone away. And as she silently trotted down the stairs after him, that gush of excitement she had felt was melting like ice cream on a hot summer day.

He was most likely taking her to the lobby to kick her out. To call for security if she would make a fuss. To not have to look at her ever again.

She wavered in her step, lingering behind at the back of the lobby as she watched him approach the young man behind the desk. He glanced back at her, before muttering something to the employee.

Great, she thought to herself, this is it.

And yet, there he stood before her again, with a spare key to room 521 in his hand.

“I hope you don’t forget this one too, it’s the last spare we have,” he muttered, looking down at the golden object he fumbled with.

Just hearing the smooth sound of his voice again made her chest flush. “I’ll try my best to remember next time, mister Turner,” she replied quietly.

She swore she’d seen a glint appear in his eyes when he’d heard her call him that. “Let me escort you back to your room, then,” he said, before quickly adding, “To make sure you remember.”

Nodding in agreement, she exited the lobby with him, leaving a confused employee behind the counter and a smirking Nick in the entrance of the restaurant, who had been silently watching the scene unfold.

“You look good, Alex,” she admitted.

He huffed, rubbing a hand over the scruff on his chin. “I’ve seen better days.”

“I don’t know what your better days were, but I would’ve liked to have seen them if they topped this look,” she smiled.

The corners of his lips quirked up in amusement. “You don’t think the goatee is a bit much?”

“I like it. The white suit might be, though.”

“It’s the latest trend. I’m trying to blend in.”

“With a white suit?” She raised her brows. “I think you’re the one who sets the trend, and others follow. That’s not exactly the same as blending in.”

He chuckled, shaking his head in mirth. He looked up at her under his dark lashes, seemingly thinking over what he was about to say. “I’ve really missed-“

However, he was interrupted by her door opening, revealing a dishevelled-looking Matt. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, trying to shield himself from the bright lights in the hallway with a hand on his brow. “What took you so damn long?”

She remained silent. The only response he got was her eyes flickering to her side, which he followed.

Alex blinked; his face changing to a blank expression. His gaze held a different story, however. It moved from Matt, to her, to Matt, and then back to her again.

“Oh,” was all he said.

Shit.

“Alex, it’s not-“

“I’m glad I could be of service of you this evening, miss,” he interrupted her, grounding out the words from his mouth, “I hope you enjoy your stay at our hotel. For however long it may last.”

“But-“ He had stormed off before she could say any more.

She met Matthew’s gaze, who raised a brow at her.

“I see not much has changed.”

It took her a lot of effort to persuade Matt to join her for breakfast. She hadn’t had a good night’s rest after the events of the previous evening, and stated that she didn’t want to be the only one showing up looking like shit.

“Thanks for that,” Matt commented, though he knew she was only joking. “But I think I’ll just order room service again.”

“Please, Matt,” she pleaded, kneeling next to him on the bed. “Don’t just do it for me. Jamie asked for you yesterday. He said he misses you loads.”

He pursed his lips in thought, a sign that told her she was getting through to him.

“You can always just leave if you’re not feeling up for it anymore. Besides, there’s a running buffet, and I know how much you like those.”

The corner of his lip quirked up ever so slightly, and the accompanying glint in his eye said enough.

It was a lot quieter in the restaurant compared to last night, clearly ensured by the heavy amount of alcohol that had been consumed, as well as the fact that it was an early Sunday morning, which was usually reserved for private hangovers with room service.

And though she had enough tables to choose from, she asked one of the employees to help her scoot one over to the place she had been sitting at the night before. It had a nicer view, and a clear pathway to the buffet, which Matt had already made a beeline for and was now piling a mountain of eggs on a single piece of toast. The employee asked if she wanted to reserve the table for dinner to, which she happily agreed to, and he told her it would remain in the same spot.

A hand touched her shoulder, making her look up in surprise. “Mind if I join you?” Nick asked.

She smiled up at him, “If you’re not too busy.”

“Not during mornings like this,” he replied, “They’re always very tranquil.”

She gave him a knowing look, as he took a seat next to her.

“I hope you’ll be checking out our day spa, it’s really great.”

“That’s actually a very good idea,” she hummed thoughtfully. A massage seemed like the best thing for her tense shoulders right now.

A plate, with less eggs, was distributed in front of her rather carelessly. Her eyes wandered to Matthew, who had planted himself on the seat on the other side of her, not even bothering to spare a glance at the other man joining them. Her initial response had been to scold him, to tell him to use his manners, yet she refrained from doing so.

Matt had his own reasons to be mad. For when she might have been let down by Nick and Jamie, he had been dropped by his closest friends like a sack of potatoes.

For when he was fired, he had at least expected them to stay in touch, to see how he was doing. But they hadn’t. And she knew it had hurt him more than he was willing to admit. Which is why she didn’t say anything, because in the end, he was the one who would have to forgive and forget.

She watched as Jamie eventually joined them at the table, giving her a silent nod in hello.

It really just ended up in them awkwardly watching Matt shovel heaping forks of scrambled eggs into his mouth, while he very obviously pretended to read an article in the newspaper.

She kicked him under the table, provoking a glare from him. “You could at least be civil,” she hissed.

“I’m not strangling anyone yet, am I? I think that’s civil enough,” he retorted.

And if things couldn’t get any worse, she saw Nick trying to subtly wave someone over out of the corner of her eye. Someone who very clearly looked like he wanted to be anywhere else in that moment.

Yet, he seemed to realize he should act more like the part of the professional hotel owner, because he strode in their direction looking like he didn’t have a care in the world. His hands were occupied with straightening the golden ring on his finger, as his eyes gazed across the room and greeting his guests with respectful nods.

“What can I do for you, Nicholas?” he asked. It was evident he was trying to refrain from making any eye contact with the other people at the table, which made Nick confused. It wasn’t what he’d expected after what he’d seen last night, after all.

“I… Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to join us for breakfast, Al,” he stammered.

The hotel owner raised a brow. “I don’t think I have time for that. I have business to attend to.”

Before he could leave, the clerk placed a hand on his arm, giving him a pleading look. “Please, it’s been far too long since the last time we’ve done this. For old time’s sake.”

He stood there for a bit, and a part of her had anticipated him swatting Nick’s hand away in disgust; but he didn’t. Instead, he took the last remaining seat across from her, and folded his hands in his lap. It didn’t take long before a waiter, who was kind of deemed unnecessary at a running buffet but was conveniently there anyway, offered them drinks and had plates of food brought for the rest of them.

Finally, Matt folded the newspaper and put it back on the table. He directed his gaze towards Alex himself, and though he held a blank expression, she knew what he was up to from the moment his body language shifted.

“Why do you have a beard?” Matt asked plainly.

“Why do I have a beard?” Alex repeated, visibly annoyed.

“Yeah. Is it like, a statement? It’s fine that you have a beard, but now it’s like you’re the guy who just has a beard. Like it’s your thing, now. Just that. Nothing else.”

She smacked his arm, as Alex’ expression remained stoic and perhaps even slightly annoyed. “You think it’s not okay to have a beard?”

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Matt tried to explain further, making her throw her head into her hands in exasperation. “I’m just saying, don’t let that be your thing. Have something else about you, you know, like maybe a magic trick.”

Alex blinked, trying to ignore the fact that Nick was visibly holding back his laughter in the corner of his eye, and clicked his tongue in indignation. “I don’t think it’s necessary for a hotel owner to know magic tricks. It’s rather childish.”

“And you think it is necessary to drop your best friend like he means nothing to you? Is that not childish?”

And there we go. He might have beat around the bush for that first bit, but he got there eventually.

“Do you really want to start this now, Matthew?” Alex asked, a threatening tone to his voice even though he appeared calm to the eye.

“I mean, I would’ve done it five years ago, but you would’ve just stormed off. Seems like things haven’t changed.”

It was deathly silent after that.

And she had wanted to intervene, if it hadn’t been for the two men lunging at each other’s throats almost simultaneously.


	15. Tranquility Base Hotel & Casino (Pt. III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I must have rewritten it about 5 times before I felt completely satisfied with it. I hope you’re all doing well and I hope to keep you entertained with more Alex Turner content in the (very) near future.
> 
> I’d advise you to listen to ‘The Linden Tree’ from the Grand Budapest Hotel soundtrack for the final ‘scene’. It somehow felt very fitting to me, as I’ve used most of this soundtrack while writing this story. The movie had lightly inspired me to make it.

“You’re both idiots,” she huffed under her breath, as she rinsed the bloodied washcloth in the previously stark white sink. She didn’t bother to wipe away the splatters, since she’d had to rinse it ten times before that because Matt’s nose wouldn’t stop bleeding.

They had taken their mess to the kitchens, away from prying eyes, when a picture had almost been taken by one of the paparazzi that had been sneakily investigating them. Word must have gotten around that the writer of _The Grand Tranquility Hotel_ was visiting the new estate and seen with the owner himself.

As she cleaned the remaining grime off of Matt’s cheeks and chin, she wasn’t being as careful as she usually would be. She was pissed off, and all the men did was cast their eyes downwards and shoot her regretful looks from time to time. Even if they did still feel resentment towards each other, they were very careful not to show it in her presence.

“You know, it’s not just your reputation you’re damaging,” she added, walking over towards the hotel owner’s messy features, “I’m an accomplished writer now. If you can’t behave properly, I’ll have to write another book and lie myself out of this. I’d rather not write a fake autobiography.”

“You mean an addition to the already existing one?” Alex muttered.

She raised a brow, the washcloth momentarily wavering over the bruised cheek she’d been tending to. The injuries to his face were less severe, and she was very much considering making them worse.

“You better watch your mouth, mate,” Matt growled.

“Or what? Are you going to hit me again?” Alex challenged.

Jamie was quick to hold Matt back when he tried to get out of his chair, while Nick took a hesitant step towards Alex, in case he was about to try something. But the hotel owner remained seated on the kitchen countertop, rubbing his temples tiredly.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” she sighed, “And I advise you to double check the personnel you’ve hired, as they clearly can’t keep their mouths shut.”

“It’s the paparazzi; they’re always here, even when we do keep an eye out for them. And my clerk is very trustworthy, he just needs some more training,” Alex told her defiantly.

“Just some training?! He was drawing squiggles in your guest book when we arrived, Al!”

“Matt, I do need you to shut up,” she snapped, “You’re letting your anger make you as spiteful as a ten-year-old. Go cool off.”

The man in question huffed, shaking Jamie’s hand off of his shoulder before making his way towards the door.

“Yes, go cool off, Matt, lest you try to beat someone up again.”

Her eyes met his in a desperate attempt to ask him to let it go, which wouldn’t have worked had it been the Matt from when they left the hotel together. The Matt now, however, was more calculated and reserved; though his tendency to use his fists as the main solution still lingers there. She had thought it gone by now, yet the circumstances had indefinitely proven her wrong.

The door slammed behind him with a finality, and she returned her annoyed gaze to Alex, clearly disappointed with the way he’s treating her best friend. Nick left shortly after, mumbling about what idiots they were being, to go search for Matt. Jamie didn’t stick around for too long either, evidently feeling awkward staying in the brooding tension that hung around them.

She silently continued to care for his split lip, peering up at his eyes ever so often, which seemed darker and more distant than usual.

“What did you mean by that?” she murmured.

“Mean by what?” he asked.

“You know what.”

He gave her a look, “You mean your fake tales about my perfect hotel?”

“I never wrote anything but the truth, Alex. I simply left out the lesser parts.”

He hummed, clearly not persuaded by her words. He was being stubborn, and he was very aware of it, yet she decided it would be better to continue the conversation rather than let unspoken words hang in the air for the remainder of her stay.

She fumbled with the stained cloth in her hands. “Did you read it?”

He met her eyes with a lifted brow, as if trying to decide whether or not to respond. “Of course, I read it,” he eventually admitted.

“Then you should know I didn’t fabricate anything. It wasn’t some publicity stunt I was trying to pull off, Alex. Naturally, I wanted to give your hotel the credit it deserved, but I wasn’t going to lie while doing so. That’s not who I wish to be.”

“Yet you left out all that I did to you. You could have ruined me. Why didn’t you?” He sounded almost desperate, now.

“I think you know why.”

She felt his hot breath waft over her lips. His face was suddenly so much closer to hers, making her inhale sharply. He smelled just as she remembered, like expensive cologne and cigarettes. He’d been smoking more.

“It’s not right, Alex.”

“Why not?” he whispered. His orbs had dilated significantly, and only wavered from hers to look at her licking her lips.

“Because you still despise me for what I’ve done.”

She ran her hand over his cheek, before stepping out of his embrace. She left the room without sparing him another glance, leaving him to his never-ending train of thoughts.

* * *

Nick hadn’t been able to get much out of Matt, and saying it disappointed him was the understatement of the century. He had chased him around the hotel for a bit until they reached the doors to the gardens, where Matt was now taking photographs with his aged camera. Nick knew he needed to give Matt more time, yet his patience was running low. He had played the waiting game for long enough.

So, when Miles had arrived at the front desk asking for Alex, he had given him a relentless glare that made the mayor’s eyebrows shoot up so far they were almost closing in on his hairline. Only he could make this look as comical, and Nick felt his steadfastness waver around his friend. “Alex is a bit busy at the moment, I’m sure he’ll seek you out once he has the time.”

It was a lazy lie, which Miles obviously saw through, because all he replied with was an “ah” while his curious eyes trailed towards the guest book and skimmed over a familiar set of names. “I see,” he continued, “Very busy indeed…”

Before the clerk could say any more, the mayor was already trailing off towards the elevator, appearing deep in thought.

“I’ve always found the mayor such an odd man,” said the young man next to him.

Nick sighed. “Shut up, Mark.”

She was surprised to hear a knock on her door. Not because she was deathly scared of knocks on doors, but because she wasn’t really sure who was still on speaking terms with her right now. If anything, she had expected to have been left alone for quite a while, with Matt needing time to brood and sulk and the others to decide whether to finally kick her out or not.

She hadn’t been sure what to expect when she opened the door, but it most certainly hadn’t been Miles Kane’s warm smile.

* * *

He really didn’t want to have this conversation. And he’d really rather be anywhere else. Yet, here he was, in the gardens of his own hotel – if he could even call it a garden compared to his other property; the city didn’t allow much room for greenery – seeking out the man who had beat him up not hours before.

“Come to take another blow at me, then?” Matt asked. He had his camera raised; his right eye squinted shut to take a good look inside the lens. He stood facing the small pond that was outside; one of the very few hidden gems of the hotel.

“Wouldn’t want to ruin your pretty face any more than I already did,” Alex tried.

Matt huffed in response. They were both testing the waters here. “As if. You barely touched me last time.”

“Oh, really? You want to swap jumpers and make another move? I recall your timing being off. Those drumming classes haven’t done much for you, have they?”

They both snickered, a sense of familiarity washing over them like they were back in old Sheffield, when they had nothing more to worry about than homework and bickering over how to snog a girl.

“Not much to see around here, eh?” Matt asked, lowering his camera to run his eyes over the rest of the reasonably-sized plot.

“We were more concerned about the interior of the hotel.” Alex had his brow raised.

“Real shame. Not much space to keep horses and such.”

The inquiry was there, and Alex quickly picked up on it. “Mardy is being properly looked after, Matt. She’s doing fine.”

The man grumbled a bit under his breath about how ‘fine’ wasn’t good enough which the hotel owner decidedly ignored.

“I’m not here to bestow any more grief upon you, Matt. I’m here because we have a shared interest that I wanted to talk to you about.”

“A shared interest?” Matt repeated blankly.

“I…” Alex exhaled sharply. “I hope you’re happy together. I really do. And that’s all I’ve ever wanted for both of you in the end; happiness. I’m glad you’ve found it together.”

Matt’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Alex, we’re not together.”

“... You’re not?”

“Is that what that whole ordeal was about?”

Alex had a difficult time processing this new information being thrown at him, and could barely hide the glee that was bubbling up in his chest. He was interrupted, however, by Nick running towards them. He couldn’t recall him ever running so fast for anything in his life.

“I think we have a problem,” Nick gasped, “Miles is here.”

* * *

“I’m happy to hear you didn’t lose your job,” she gave him a genuine smile as he poured her a fresh cup of tea and added in some milk.

“Me too, if I’m honest. Spending so much time on the hotel made me realize how much I actually liked doing it and how much I was missing it. I can only be glad people were still willing to vote for me. Guess my good looks pay off after all.” He winked at her, making her roll her eyes.

“I’m sure they voted for you because they were reminded of the goodness in you when you made that apology on the tele.”

“You watched that?” He asked.

“Of course, I did. Wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”

The twinkle in his eyes seemed to diminish as he cast them downwards. He fumbled with the cup, his fingers making circular motions over the ceramic. “I’m not really sure I’m all that deserving of their praise. Not to mention, yours.”

“Miles-“

“I’m really sorry for what I did. I never meant to cause any of this. I really wanted to do right by Alex, because he’d been hurt by so many people before and I didn’t want to see it happen again and yet… When I showed him that notebook I think I only really did more harm than good. I know those words were never meant to be read by anyone else and that Alex would have been doing so much better had I just…” He let go of a shuddering breath.

She moved her hand to rest on his forearm in comfort, unable to bring about any form of resentment for the man. She met his eyes. “I know. You were only ever trying to protect him. I can only thank you for that. What happened between me and Alex would have happened either way, whether or not you showed him what I wrote. Neither of us were in the right state of mind back then.”

He gave her a watery yet relieved look, and nodded in understanding. He wrapped his arms around her. “I just hope he’ll get it into that stubborn noggin of his soon that he’s never going to find anyone better than you.”

She laughed against his shoulder quietly, “Me too.”

When Miles finally left the room, it was nearing dinner time, so he was planning on heading straight down to the hall. He didn’t get much further than the lobby, though.

“Relax, Al,” he told the frantic hotel owner, “All we did was talk it out. Seems like you took the more violent approach.” Miles eyed his injuries carefully, as Alex avoided his gaze.

“Where is she?” Matt asked.

“In her room, last I checked. Why?”

“Alex has another stupid idea.”

* * *

She was about ready to head downstairs for dinner when Matt burst through the door. He gave her a quick look up and down, shaking his head in disapproval as he did so. “Oh no, you’re not wearing that. Put on something fancy.”

“Excuse me?” she asked incredulously, placing her hands on her hips.

“You heard me,” he said, “I’m taking you to dinner. Now come on, hurry up.”

She wasn’t able to protest as he’d already disappeared back out the door. “This day just won’t end, will it?” she muttered.

Now her mother should have seen her. Though perhaps all she would’ve done is complain about how she wasn’t married yet instead of taking a look at her state of dress. She was honestly quite proud of the work she’d put up, even going as far as to wear heels with it.

She took a gamble that she was supposed to meet Matt in the lobby when he didn’t appear to be waiting in the hallway outside, and a part of her expected him to already be sitting in the hall eating his fill of chicken wings. But he was nowhere to be found, not even at their usual table.

“Miss,” a voice stopped her as she was about to sit. It was Nick. “I’ve reserved a different table for you tonight. If you’ll follow me, please.”

“No.”

Nick gave her an annoyed look.

“Stop being difficult.”

“You like it when I’m difficult.”

* * *

The first thing that filled her senses were the bright rays of lights hanging around the garden, and only when she’d taken in the starry night’s sky was when she noticed a record playing softly in the distance. Nick led her to a clearing near a pond hid behind a few bulky bushes, where she found a table and two seats waiting for her.

“Please, don’t be too difficult on him,” Nick whispered, before taking off again.

His footsteps on the soft grass made her turn back around.

God, he was wearing that same suit from all those years ago. And he still looked damn good in it.

“Would you care to join me for dinner?”

She blinked at him.

“You actually want me to?”

“Yes,” he said, and she could tell he meant it.

He was busy pulling out her chair for her when someone rounded the corner.

“You’re still not ready?” Matt asked, his arms carrying what appeared to be a set of menus slumping against his chest in annoyance. “I’m never doing this again.”

“I recall you volunteering to be our waiter this time, Matthew. This was of your own volition.”

“Wait a minute,” she turned to glance back at the man in question, “You _volunteered_ to be _our_ waiter? What happened? I wasn’t absent for too long, last I checked.”

Matt rolled his eyes, before gesturing towards Alex. “You think I was just going to leave you alone with him? We compromised.”

“You suggested it,” Alex said.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. Are you ready to order now, or should I take my outstanding services elsewhere?”

“Why did you set all of this up?” she couldn’t help but ask. After Matt had run off to escape their incessant teasing about him maybe actually enjoying waitering, they had only managed to make some small talk. But of course, ‘how are you’s and ‘fine’s aren’t enough to form an entire conversation during dinner.

He gazed up at her, and he looked tired. No longer did she feel captivated by the boyish charm in his gaze; this time, she was completely entranced by the mature and graceful man that sat before her.

“I don’t despise you for what you did, love,” he murmured. “I did when it happened, but the moment you left, I knew I’d made the biggest mistake in the entire world.”

Of course, he’d made the biggest mistake. She felt her heart drop to her stomach.

He had realized that he should have rid of her long before that. That she was nothing but a bother in his perfect grandeur life.

“I never should have let you go.”

She was awaiting his rage, thinking this was the calm before the storm. That he would snap at her or insult her again. But, he didn’t.

For once in his life, Alexander Turner didn’t get defensive. He didn’t storm off, nor make a scene. He simply started talking, like it was the most regular thing for him to do. As if he had always done it, as unnatural as it may have seemed.

Her bottom lip started trembling, her exhaustion fuelling her already tensed emotions. “Then why did you never call? Why did you never pick up the phone? You said you always would if I called you.”

“I didn’t think you’d ever want to see me again after all the things I said to you, after how I lashed out on you.”

“But you could’ve at least tried,” she reasoned.

He nodded, running a tired hand through his hair before it landed on hers and squeezed it lightly. “I didn’t try because I knew you’d be better off without any of this.”

He gestured vaguely towards the looming hotel behind them. “This hotel… It was out of the money from the back of my pocket. The risk was far higher than I thought it would be, and as we were signing the official papers, all I could hear were your warnings being whispered in my ear over and over again.

The opening didn’t go without loss. We barely got any visitors in the first few months, and I was certain that that was going to be it. That it was all over. All I’d worked for, down the drain, because I’d taken one last pathetic gamble to get to the place I’d always wanted to be.

And then you came, a bright light shining over all that was bad, publishing a book about the grandeur Tranquility Hotel, with nothing but praise and comforting words.”

He narrowed his eyes at her for a fraction. “Of course, I read your book. And I only felt the guilt and shame that had been haunting me during all that time you were gone.

You deserve so much more than what I can give you, writer. You have talent, a big heart and the stubbornness of a swine and I love that. You’ve proven more than enough times that you can take care of yourself. It made me realize how much I was holding you back from your full potential after you left.”

“Alex-“

“I was not in the right set of mind, and I can’t say I am now. I’m not very patient, I have a bad temper and I can be cruel when I want to be. You saw the way I reacted when I came to the conclusion you and Matt were a thing. I haven’t changed. Not one bit. Me wanting you to be my girl again is the most selfish thing I could ask for, which is why I won’t.”

Her vision was blurry, and a lump had formed in her throat that felt so heavy it could drop back down to crush her heart in a beat. “You’re not selfish, Alex. I wrote that book for you. It was my last attempt to find some solace after all that had happened. I’m only glad to hear it worked out so well for you and the business, I would’ve hated to see your legacy go to waste.”

But if that’s how you feel, I’m asking you- I’m _begging_ you, be selfish. Be selfish for and with me, because I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

A tear solemnly ran down the length of her cheek, which was swept away by Alex’ gentle caress. He captured her lips with his, and took her chin in between her fingers. It was soft and sweet; though felt as dramatic as the finale of an Italian opera, for his decision was made.

He loved her, and she loved him, and all was right in the world.

She ran her thumb over his straining knuckles. “And please don’t worry about any of the boys, Al. They love you and care for you, even Matt. Even when you don’t make the best decisions, they’re there for you, because that’s what family does.”

“Family that needs to sock you in the jaw from time to time,” Matt himself added, as he set their plates of food in front of them.

Alex clasped his shoulder, a brotherly look exchanged between them once more.

And so, the rest of the night was spent exchanging long awaited kisses and glances, until the plates were licked clean, wine glasses empty, and clothes strewn across the grassy yard behind conveniently placed bushes under the night’s sky.

_**The end.** _

?


	16. Anyways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is; the final chapter. Short, but sweet. I want to thank everyone for reading, liking, commenting and reblogging. You seriously made me feel a lot better about my writing and I couldn’t be more grateful. This will most definitely not be my last Alex Turner fanfic as I have another series in the works, as well as a fic for a different fandom.
> 
> Again, thank you. You’re the best readers I could’ve hoped to have.

She gently set her pen down, her eyes trailing across the numbers she’d written down one last time before finally taking a break from her work. Hours like these were common for her, spending most of the morning doing the bookwork until she was able to have lunch. After that, she went through her checklist, making sure each and every little detail would be perfect for when new guests arrived.

She’d have a chat with Nick to see if all was well, then with the gardener, the head of cleaning, and if she had the time for it, with Jamie too. Now being well acquainted with every single staff member, including the new ones she personally would hire, it was a piece of cake getting around and making sure everything was still functioning properly. Like a big family, who conveniently all worked together.

As of right now, she was leaning against the doorway of her office, taking in the scene that took place in the lobby before her with amusement.

Alex was giving a tour of the hotel, something he’d set on doing each time a new group of guests popped in, to be able to get closer to the people he was having. However, as proud to show his hotel off as he was, he couldn’t help but get annoyed by the continuous repetitive questions that were asked, especially by the younglings.

“When did you start the hotel?”

“About 8 years ago.”

“Did you sell the other one?”

“No, it’s still open, if you want to visit it.”

“Are you shagging the author of that book?”

“Don’t say shagging, you sound ridiculous. And yes, I am.”

All the while keeping a straight face as he spoke to the young lad. His parents automatically apologized, which Alex shrugged off, before scolding their son.

As if he’d expected her to be there, he turned and met her gaze, and winked at her.

Cheeky bastard.

“Don’t forget about that meeting,” she reminded him, tapping her golden watch, which was now polished with a new leather strap; a gift from the hotel owner himself.

He nodded. “I’ll be done in a few.”

* * *

When he finally landed in the seat across the table from her in room 505 after having kissed her, he looked tired enough to fall asleep then and there. His hair was messier than usual, which seemed to be one of the only things about his appearance that could tell her if he was in a state of disarray, apart from his eyes. His beard was always groomed and well-kept, his suit dry-cleaned and ironed, and his shoes polished and tied. Only his hair could tell a tale or two.

“We could always postpone that meeting, you know,” she muttered, taking his hand in hers and gently running her fingers over his knuckles.

“I know,” he said, “But I wouldn’t want to keep Miles waiting. It seemed rather important when I spoke to him over the phone.”

“Alright, but let’s not make it too long.”

“Agreed.”

After a formidable lunch, they headed down to the garage, where a familiar black Cadillac was waiting for them. Alex raised his eyebrow at her, to which she shrugged. “Thought it might be nice to take it out for a spin again.”

He only smiled in response. But when he was about to take a step towards the vehicle, he was greeted with a familiar face that rounded the corner.

“Matthew?” Alex asked, giving the man a hug, “What are you doing here?”

Matt patted him on the back and embraced her before answering him with a raised brow. “I’ll be your chauffeur for the day. Now hand me the keys.”

“What? We have a meeting to go to, Matthew.”

She felt her lips quiver into a mischievous smile, something Alex had yet to notice.

“Hand me the keys.”

“I really don’t have time to play games right now, mate-“

“The keys, now.”

“No.”

“Do you want me to beat you up again?”

“What the-“ he stopped mid-sentence, his eyes finding hers to look for some kind of support in them, but he found none.

“Just hand Matt the keys, love. I’m sure he’s very capable of driving us to our meeting,” she simply said.

He furrowed his brow, but finally relented. She knew it took more than Matt’s persuading to get him to let someone else drive. He barely ever allowed it, taking too much pride in his own chauffeuring skills and having way too much fun with it, but for this occasion, she had to make sure he would. It would ruin the surprise otherwise.

It took him a while to realize they were going the wrong way.

“This isn’t the direction to the town hall, Matthew,” he grumbled, clearly annoyed by the man’s incapability to remember clear directions. “If you hit the gas any harder, you might as well drive us to the next town over.”

“Don’t worry, Al, I know a shorter route. We’ll be there in no time,” Matt replied.

She had also specifically asked the driver to keep his composure, no matter what the hotel owner threw at him. She was glad to have done so.

“Shorter route my arse.”

It took him even longer to realize they weren’t heading to town hall at all. She had expected him to start swearing at Matt this time or something, and yet, he sat there quietly, her hand in his, as if giving in to whatever was going to happen now, which somehow worried her. Even her driver shot her a concerned glance through the rear-view mirror. This wasn’t like Alex, and she knew her plans had transpired at the exact right time.

The car rolled onto a familiar pathway, and she could slowly see that spark lighting up in his eyes as they were glued to the scenery outside.

He looked back at her, as if he was questioning his sanity when they stopped in front of the Grand Tranquility Hotel.

She smiled at him. “I thought we could both use a break. I asked Nick and Miles to take over for a bit, and they said to take as long as we need.”

As if a deadweight had been lifted off his shoulders, he leapt forward and kissed her passionately.

Matt groaned, stepping out of the vehicle. “Get a room.”

Ignoring him and the door slamming after, he ran his thumb over her cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary, my love.”

It was small thing like this that made their lives easier, at times when she looks at him and knows exactly what he’s gonna say is: _it’s just another race to anyways_.

**_The end._ **


End file.
